Que importa el titulo?
by Tsubaki-Wing
Summary: Ocurren asesinatos en el cole¡¡ que haran los chicos al respecto? Saaso: codigo rojo¡¡ dañado el sector C perdimos la sensibilidad del dispositivo inspiratorio, nos estancamos en el 6 ¡¡TSU:oo estoy en crisis.
1. Q I E T? 1

"Que importa el título"

Capitulo 1. El amigo secreto.

_(Hola de nuevo a todos los lectores, Conocen el juego del amigo secreto, es muy fácil, para los que no lo conocen se juega en San Valentín o Navidad. Se hace una caja con una ranura; como un buzón. La caja se decora etc. A los que van a jugar se las asigna un amigo secreto, nadie tiene que saber quien le toco a quien o el juego no sirve. Cada jugador escribe las cartas que quiera y cuando quiera y las pone en el buzón. El juego se empieza 1 o 2 semanas antes de que sea la fecha esperada. Cada día se abre el buzon y se reparten las cartas, el día que se termina, todos deben decir quien le toco, PROHIBIDO REVELAR LA IDENTIDAD POR MEDIO DE LAS CARTAS. Lo se, es un juego algo infantil, pero es muy divertido, además sirve para tener otra imagen de las personas y conocerse mejor. No puedo decir que de eso trata la historia ya que divaga en muchísimos aspectos, el juego es solo para empezar nn _

_  
_- muy bien chicos, como estamos a medio mes de el Día de San Valentín, la maestra de sociales y yo acordamos que se hiciera una actividad se llama "el amigo secreto"…- Relena hablaba frente a toda la clase junto a la maestra de Sociales, la señorita Piggins explicando la susodicha actividad.

como si nunca hubiéramos jugado "el amigo secreto"- Decía Duo imitando a Relena

Tenemos cosas mejores que hacer que "cartitas" para nuestro GRAN AMIGO SECRETO- Se quejaba Heero mientras tecleaba en su computadora portátil oculta bajo su "mesa"

yo nunca he jugado eso.- Quatre estaba medio atendiendo a la explicación de Relena acompañada de la maestra.

Ya estoy cansado de Relena y sus influencias con todos-Trowa aborrecía la plática.

Utiliza control mental jajaja, que… que haces Wufei¡-

Nada Maxwell, solo voy a quejarme-

Si le vas a decir algo a Relena que sea que no quieres participar, por que luego te pasas, empiezas a ofenderla, la regañas o algo así-

Como a ti te gusta tanto La señorita Darlian, Heero por eso dices eso¡-

Ya cállate Duo¡-Heero estaba furioso – NO ME GUSTA RELENA Y NUNCA ME VA A GUSTAR, NO ES MI TIPO-

Eso quiere decir que no es perfecta?-

Exacto Quatre Heero respondió con su típico tono de sabelotodo

BBBBBBUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAA – Relena salio del salón corriendo y llorando.

Todo el grupo los estaba viendo con unos ojos de "se pasaron".

Ustedes 5 están suspendidos hasta que terminemos la actividad?- Dijo iracunda la señorita Piggins

Yuju -Celebró Duo

Veo que eso les alegra…- Miss. Piggins veía a Duo con una mirada fría y severa.

..U- Todos

Bien, su castigo será ser suspendidos… después de la actividad- reprendió severamente a los 5.

0.0-

Genial y todo es culpa de Maxwell como siempre- Wufei le dio un empujoncito a Duo antes del salir del salón con su reporte.

Bien hecho Duo- Trowa hizo lo mismo

Por lo menos no fue tan malo- Quatre pensaba "su primer reporte BUUUAA"

Ahora todos se quejan conmigo cuando Heero empezó todo- Duo exigía justicia

Si, fue mi culpa, pero gracias a eso no íbamos a realizar la actividad pero tu y tu YUJU…- reclamaba frenéticamente Heero.

SI, si, si, lo siento, lo siento, ok fue mi culpa- a regañadientes Duo.

Ah, muchachos, como parte de su castigo ustedes construirán el buzon entre los cuatro y lo quiero para mañana- otra vez miss. Piggins con cara de ogra.

Pero maestra el equipo de …-

Ah si Duo, ya mande a avisar al maestro de deportes que no podrás asistir al torneo de baloncesto.-

QUE?-

Si, ya buscaran a alguien para que te remplace.-

Un remplazo? no , no pueden remplazarme A que hora aviso¡- Gritaba Duo envuelto en frustración.

Ahora, supuse que lo utilizarías como pretexto- dijo la señorita Piggins con tono riguroso

Ya ves como todos te conocen Maxwell – Wufei se burló de Duo mientras caminaban a la biblioteca a ponerse de acuerdo con lo de "el buzón" pero con la sorpresa que se encontraron al ver a Relena llorando a mares.

Señorita Relena?-

Quatre? …BBUAAA, Heero me odia-

No no la odia Relena es solo que…- volteo a ver a los demás y todos estos salieron de su vista Gracias - es solo que, como usted sabe, Heero no es muy claro con sus emociones, y además usted es una mujer joven y hermosa, no sufra por este tipo de cosas- Quatre siempre tan lindo.

Gracias Quatre, tu siempre me ayudas en todo, siento molestarte- lo mira con ojos tiernos y lo abraza

Eh?... No, no es ninguna molestia- le devuelve el abrazo y la mira tiernamente

Los otros 4 están viendo la escena a través de un librero.

hmm…- Trowa tira un libro apropósito

…-Todos miran a Trowa con ojos pícaros

Que?-

…- Vuelven a mirar a través del librero y ven a Relena saliendo de la biblioteca.

LISTO- Quatre aparece detrás de ellos causando el tremendo susto de sus amigos.

Espantas¡ -Duo regaña a Quatre

…- Yo no espanto, soy adorable nn

Bueno, ahora el buzón quien lo va a hacer?-Pregunto Wufei

…- Todos lo miran.

¡Que? Yo no puedo tengo… Karate- : )

…- Todos miran a Heero

club de computación-

…- Todos miran a Trowa

no, yo tengo practica con el equipo de fútbol americano-

Desde cuando estas en el equipo de fútbol americano?- Cuestionó Duo

Desde que Quatre esta en la orquesta escolar-

Que?- Duo chillaba desesperado

Lo siento Duo, eso te deja solo, tu no tienes práctica verdad? -

No Quatre, no tengo y supongo que tú igual tienes práctica y yo tengo que hacer el estúpido buzón- se quejaba Duo desairado.

Así es-

Rayos

Cuando todos se fueron a sus respectivas clases Duo se fue a su dormitorio, cayó como tabla a la cama y pensó en algo ingenioso para el buzón, volteó a ver al armario y vio una caja en donde había llegado su balón de baloncesto.

Mmmm…- Duo se quedo pensando en como transformar esa caja en algo como un buzon hasta que se quedo dormido.

Muchas horas después llegaron los demás y entraron al dormitorio de Duo, cuando lo encontraron vieron que no había hecho nada y Wufei le dio una patada, cuando se levanto Trowa lo tacleó, Quatre le pegó con el estuche de su violín y Heero le aventó su Laptop al rostro nn.

Eh? -.- Que, hora es -0Preguntaba Duo aun somnoliento

las 12:15- Dijo Quatre mirando su reloj

o.O QUEEEE¡- Los 5

Y el estúpido de Maxwell no ha hecho nada?- Wufei estaba a punto de pasar a la segunda etapa de su ataque de cólera.

Eh?- Duo todavía se está tallando los ojos

…-

De que se preocupan podemos hacerlo en un momento- Decía Duo sacado de la pena y aun bostezando.

Eso dices tu por que dormiste un buen rato, en cambio nosotros estamos cansados- Trowa estaba a punto de estrangular a Duo.

Que Maxwell lo haga solo estoy muy cansado, solo quiero bañarme y dormirme- Decía Wufei ya mas tranquilo y bostezando.

Algo les iba a decir solo que ya se me olvido- Quatre intentaba recordar, seguro que era algo significativo, pero que?- hmmm?- Quatre miraba hacia todas direcciones tratando de recordar algo o ver algún objeto que lo hiciera recordar el asunto.

Suéltalo Quatre- Trowa se estaba impacientando.

Era algo importante… ah, no me acuerdo- Quatre sudaba.

Que era dilo rápido- Heero no necesitaba mas presiones

Ah Sí, mañana hay examen de Historia y Biología, ustedes se fueron demasiado rápido de esas clases, tanto que no escucharon cuando lo anunciaron Que bueno que yo si estudie n.nU -explicaba Quatre mientras observaba los pálidos rostros de sus compañeros.

°°U Oh no -

y no se te ocurrió avisarnos cuando estábamos en la biblioteca?- Wufei iba explotar.

Mmm… No, ni por mi mente pasó, les digo que no me acordaba- Quatre posó una mano en su cabeza y se encogió de hombros apenado.

Cual es el problema, no asistimos a clase y listo-

Ahí esta la gran solución de Duo, no asistir a clases- Trowa tenia un aire sarcástico.

Si quieren pueden matarse estudiando lo que queda de la noche y yo puedo hacer el buzón- propuso Quatre con tono relajado.

GRACIAS AMIGO, NOS SALVASTE, NO SABES COMO TE LO AGRADESCO-

Si, Duo pero a cambio quiero que tengas la misma nota que yo – condicionó Quatre a Duo

Pero Quatre Tu eres el mejor de la clase - Chilló Duo.

O estudias, o haces el buzón y repruebas el examen– limitó a Duo en opciones con una mirada astuta.

Mmm… Ok Q-man- u.u

bien…-

Muchas horas después los muchachos con ojeras de panda acabaron de estudiar y exactamente eran las 5:00 AM. cuando llegaron de la biblioteca, (aclaración: fueron a la biblioteca a estudiar y ahí se quedaron toda la noche) se encontraron con el buzón o algo que parecía un buzón.

00- los expilotos se quedaron boquiabiertos este +

jajajajajajajajaja XD- Duo se orinaba de la risa

OO XP-

Que… que te pasa Trowa…jajaja… no… te gusta el buzón… jajajaja….solo… por que se…. Parece… jajajajajaJAJAJAJA… A TI- Duo no podía parar de reírse

Se parece a Trowa cuando trae puesta la mascara que usa en el circo…-

Verdad que si Heero- Wufei estaba sorprendido con el ingenio creativo de Quatre .

Esa era la idea nn- Quatre salía muy campante de su habitación.

Por que Quatre?Y

por que te admiro mucho te amo , no parecía ser una mala idea y aparte me quedó muy bien-

Cuantas veces Quatre le ha dicho a Trowa que lo admira, pero será solo admiración o. -

en que piensas Heero?-

no, en nada Quatre-

Bien Duo espero que hayas estudiado- inquirio Quatre.

Jejeje si a eso se le llama estudio T-T -

_(Si, lo se un capítulo aburrido y sin chiste, ni sentido, pero esto es solo la introducción es solo para que uno se entere de que trata está Historia. (nada que ver con el 1 cap.)_

_En otros asuntos solo les digo que esperen mucho suspenso ni si quiera se cono le voy a hacer ni como va a continuar esto o.O bueno si tardo algo para el próximo capitulo o es por los deberes escolares o estoy ocupada en las clases de Hawaiano, ah si, se me olvidaba a los que les gusta ver a Relena sufrir pues tengo planeadas muchas frustraciones se me acaba de ocurrir jijiji _

_Bueno, Chaooo_


	2. Q I E T? 2

"Que importa el Título" (By Tsubaki)

Capitulo 2. Mi amigo secreto es…

_(Hola a todos he aquí el segundo capitulo, es donde la historia (no) toma forma, espero que les guste mas que el primero, les pido que manden Reviews cuando terminen plissss)_

BUENOS DIAS MISS. PIGGINS -

Buenos días muchachos y señoritas como acordamos, hoy repartiremos unos papelitos con sus nombres y lógicamente ese será su amigo secreto, si les toca el mismo nombre tendrán que escoger otro. Ah se me olvidaba felicidades joven Maxwell me enteré de que tuvo las mas altas calificaciones de los exámenes de historia y biología, eso en verdad me sorprende nnU-

) Jeje Gracias señorita Piggins, inclusive le gané a Quatre –

T-T buuuaaaa Felicitaciones Duo-

Gracias, de no haber sido por ti pude haber reprobado- dijo con una sonrisa triunfal.

Fue un placer T-T –

Bien basta de charla Yuy, Maxwell, Barton, Winner, Chang. El buzón por favor.-

…- Duo bajó hacia es escritorio de la maestra con el buzon parecido al expiloto del 03 en sus manos. +

Pero que precioso buzón chicos� hicieron un buen trabajo, talvez considere cancelar su suspensión-

En ese momento Heero, Wufei y Duo vieron a Trowa totalmente sonrojado y con una mirada avergonzada, aunque nadie sabia nada de la mascara y nadie reconoció la otra mitad del buzón. Quatre tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ya saben esa sonrisa que dice que estas orgulloso de lo que hiciste.

bien ahora quiero que fila por fila pasen por el nombre de su amigo secreto, recuerden no mostrarle nada a nadie.

Cuando llegó el turno de los 5 chavales mas lindos del aula de clases, todas las jóvenes desearon que sacaran su nombre, pero y ellos¿ quien quería que les tocara?

Pasó el expiloto 01, tomó un papel de una pequeña urna y al sacar la notita decía…

Pudo haber sido peor se retiro y dio paso a su amigo americano-

Duo tan confiado tranquilo como de costumbre tomo el papel.

Que suerte . U –

Ahora era el turno de Trowa y este sin pensarlo siquiera, tomo el papel, lo leyó, lo cerró y se retiró.

…- Sin comentarios

Quatre llegó a la urna y deseando que le toque el nombre de su querido Trowa, introdujo la mano en la caja, y nervioso leyó el papel.

Y.Y-

Llegó el turno del joven Chang introdujo la mano en la urna sacó el papel, lo leyó y una sonrisa adornó su rostro.

jijiji- y alegremente regresó a su lugar.

Siguió la señorita Darlian y con una sensación agridulce tomó su papel.

Heero, por favor, que me toque Heero OO- Y saltando y corriendo por todo el salón fue hasta su asiento.

Muchas Horas después en el dormitorio de Duo:

Todos se miraban unos a otros con la tentación de revelar_ a SU AMIGO SECRETO_ hasta que el joven Maxwell habló

Eh... Se que está mal decir quien nos tocó, pero la curiosidad me mata, porfis díganme a quien le toqué ¿-

Un silencio inundó la habitación de Duo todos se miraban otra vez unos a otros esperando a que alguien soltara la sopa.

Todos viraron la mirada evadiendo la pregunta de Duo.

Pero que les pasa, Creí que no les importaba este estupido juego y ahora me doy cuenta de que si ¡ esto apesta chicos, Apesta- Duo tenia carita de perro aburrido.

Lo siento amigo, pero en verdad a mi me gustaría intentarlo, es la primera vez que juego esto y aparte quiero seguir la corriente, como un chico normal.- decía con una mirada tierna y sonrisa de igual forma.

Pero Quatre como puedes llamarte normal si aparte de que eres el heredero de la gran fortuna de los Winner, eres un expiloto Gundam y eso quiere decir que eres un asesino, no creo que seas un chico común y corriente- Explotó Duo tremendamente.

La mirada tierna e inocente de Quatre se volvió triste, y su juguetona sonrisa desapareció trasformándose en una mueca llena de culpa.

Lo siento Quatre, no quise herirte- se disculpaba Duo con el rostro lleno de culpa

ya no importa Duo, después de todo es cierto lo que dices, intento ser normal cuando evito el tema de la riqueza de la familia, al igual que mi pasado como piloto, pero eso ya está muy marcado en mi vida, y no solo en la MIA, supongo que también en la de ustedes, pero al parecer soy el único que en verdad quiere olvidar todo- dijo Quatre casi sollozando.

Quatre… -Wufei se acercó a donde estaba el rubio y con una mirada de consolación puso su mano en el hombro de este. Quatre lo miró y sonrió levemente.

Gracias…- y con su mano tocó la del chino sobre su hombro, sus miradas se unieron y los celos del latino estallaron en un aporreón de la puerta que se cerraba detrás de él.

Trowa se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Heero, solo para poner en orden sus pensamientos con respecto al rubio.

En la habitación de Duo ("otra vez"):

que le pasó al tipo, se veía furioso- dijo Maxwell.

Por parte me siento culpable, pero esto es muy divertido si, que le habrá pasado? jejeje - nn Wufei.

Quatre estaba tristemente feliz (como esta eso? O.o) estaba triste por hacer enfadar a Trowa, pero le alegraba pensar, o suponer que estaba celoso.

a lo mejor…-

A lo mejor que¡ Heero…- se impacientaron los demás.

No nada…-

Habla-

No, no es nada, solo tontas suposiciones.

Duo salió del cuarto con un rumbo medio perdido, pero a la vez guiado por un sensaciones desconocidas para él hasta ahora. Sin darse cuenta estaba frente a la puerta de Trowa. Tocó la puerta sin siquiera pensarlo, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, así que decidió entrar como si estuviera siendo manipulado como una marioneta, pero nada mas que su inconsciente era el titiritero. Encontró a Trowa sentado en un sofá de oficina (de los que giran) que el mismo puso frente a la ventana de su habitación, Duo se acerco lentamente por esa misma fuerza que lo había hecho llegar hasta donde estaba. Agarró el respaldo del mueble y lo giro, encontrándose con un dormido Trowa. Lo contempló por un instante y se acercó a el, luego reaccionó.

Mientras Duo caminaba de regreso hasta su pieza su mirada se tornó nerviosa al pensar que si aquella persona se hubiese despertado.

Se hizo de noche y los muchachos se fueron cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones.

La maestra de sociales les pidió que a fuerza, aun que no quisieran tenían que mandarle una carta a su amigo secreto. Antes de acostarse a dormir los chicos escribieron una carta, o (un intento de ella -.-U) se supone que les tocaba esa clase a la primera hora y tenían que depositarla en "el precioso" buzon hecho por el lindo Quatre y luego esperar a que dijeran su nombre al repartir las cartas.

RRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG

Al siguiente día el timbre sonó puntual y la señorita Piggins llegó 10 minutos después de que sonara.

ESTUPIDO PARKINGESTUPIDO AUTO ESTUPIDA GRUA-

0.0? .U – todos los alumnos miraban a su maestra extrañados.

jeje, lo siento chicos hoy mi día no ha sido muy bueno que digamos, bien- sacó el buzón de el cajón mas grande de su escritorio- les daré 10 minutos para que pasen e introduzcan sus cartas y les anotare para saber quienes si cumplieron nn.-

Y si no trajimos las cartas miss Piggins?-

Que bueno que preguntas Duo, si no trajeron sus cartas tendrán un reporte y varios puntos menos de su carta de buena conducta ñ.ñ-

OO jeje claro señorita-

Bien, ya pueden pasar n.n-

Bajaron los chicos de sus asientos hasta el escritorio de la maestra y depositaron sus sobres en la boca de Trowa. (Tsubaki: jajajaja XD Trowa: T-T)

De veras, que bien me quedo el buzon o -

Un rato después de que Trowa quedara gordito:

Bien ahora los llamaré por su nombre y rápidamente quiero que pasen por sus cartitas- miss Piggins habló sin pausa y empezó llamando a Relena, seguidamente llamó a otras personas que no nos interesan y que casualidad que seguiditos llamaron a Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre y Wufei. (Ayudante de Tsubaki: si, que casualidad )

…- miró su reloj- Oh que rápido pasa el tiempo, la clase se acabó, niños, pueden irse- vio que nadie le hizo caso, porque todos estaban leyendo sus cartas - Fuera de mi aula -

. -

Al salir del salón:

Trowa iba caminando junto a Duo, claro que este le quería sacar quien le tocó, de pronto se escucharon unos pasos fuertes y rápidos, alguien se acercaba corriendo.

TROWIS - Se colgó del cuello de Trowa casi haciéndolo caer hacia atrás

Trowita? ..U- Repitió Duo confuso.

Me estas ahorcando Quatre . - Decía Trowa suplicante-

Eh? Ah¡ lo siento- se soltó del cuello de Trowa quedando mas bajo que el.

Creí que estabas ayudando al maestro de español junto con Heero-

No Duo, hoy no vino el maestro, tenemos la hora libre-

Y Wufei?- Preguntó Trowis

El fue a esconderse a la biblioteca.-

Y eso?- Curioseó Duo

D pues verán, Wufei salió en la portada de la revista "estudiante" por haber ganado la mayoría de los torneos de artes marciales, ya saben, Karate , Tae-Kwon Do (o como se escriba ) , ese tipo de cosas-

Y porque se esconde?-

Por que las chicas de la escuela lo consideran muy atractivo en uniforme y quieren que les firmen sus revistas-

Wufei tiene un club de fans?- o.o

Aunque parezca imposible, así es Duo-

Podemos estar seguros de que no es por simpatía-

nn es cierto, y díganme ya leyeron sus cartas?- Quatre preguntó curioso

Ambos amigos suyos movieron la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

Y bien, que decían?- Quatre esbozó una encantadora y curiosa sonrisa.

La mía solo decía que esta actividad era una total pérdida de tiempo y que si escribía esa carta era nada más por su calificación. U.u- Duo hizo una mueca de fastidió y luego le preguntó a Trowa lo que decía su carta.

Pues uu la mía tenia escrito solo lindos pensamientos de día de san Valentín dedicados a mí- uu

nn- Duo y Quatre sonrieron ante el comentario de su amigo, quien lo creería, Trowa tiene una o un admirador secreto.

Y , Quatre que decía la tuya?- Duo le preguntó a su rubio amigo, este la respondió que la carta era enorme y que era como un tipo de recopilación de los versos mas hermosos de la obras de Shakespeare y aparte tenia versos inventados probablemente por el escritor de la carta, argumento que nunca había recibido nada parecido, que en verdad la persona que redacto la carta debió tomarse mucho trabajo en juntar poemas tan bellos en un solo lugar. Quatre esbozó una linda sonrisa al decir todo eso, en realidad le alegraba que alguien pudiera tomarse tantas molestias por una simple actividad de la escuela, y en especial sabiendo que iba para él, quien pudo haber sido aquella persona con tanto ingenio? Seguramente alguien que lo apreciaba en demasía.

Para que los demás lo entendieran, Quatre sacó la susodicha carta y comenzó a leerla en voz alta, Duo y Trowa atendían a cada estrofa dicha por el árabe con gusto, además, la forma en que el chico leía era celestialmente encantadora, era intachable la carta y el toque perfecto fue el lector. Ni siquiera había llegado a la mitad cuando notó a un chico esbelto de cabellos negros y ojos de igual color doblar por una esquina en los pasillos en donde ellos estaban.

Wufei, no estabas en la biblioteca?- indagó Quatre expectante.

No… digas…mi nombre- rogó Wufei mientras hacia una seña de silencio.

A que esta jugando Wufei?- Trowa frunció el ceño en señal de confusión.

Shhh, cállense-

No me digas que esas huyendo de tus fans?- Duo dibujó una enorme sonrisa en un rostro y Wufei solo imploraba por su silencio.

Un momento- Wufei se acercó a los muchachos sin hacer el menor ruido y los miro uno por uno como buscando algo y se dio cuenta que en ese momento Quatre doblaba una hojas de papel y las guardaba en su bolsillo- como saben que estoy huyendo?-

Que vergüenza Wufei, un soldado como tú escapando de una situación de este tipo- Trowa se llevó la mano a la cabeza, decepcionado. Wufei lo miró con desgano.

Como saben que estoy huyendo?-

Jijijijij- Quatre soltó una risita inocente ante la pregunta del chino, este lo miró con pesimismo.- Lo siento no pude resistirlo, tu escapando de lindas muchachitas llenas de admiración, es uno de los grandes momentos de la historia de tu vida, que mejor que compartirlo con los amigos- Quatre volvió a reír castamente.

Ay bueno ya que importa, mejor me voy antes de que me vean- y el asiático se a alejó dirigiéndose a otra parte del colegio.

El resto del día siguió su curso normal: todos en sus asuntos. En la clase de literatura, la tarea fue leer algún libro de la famosa novelista Anne Rice y escribir un ensayo sobre la obra.

Quatre, después de ir por su libro a la biblioteca, se dirigió a su habitación, la cual compartía con Duo.

Duo? de que estas vestido? ññ –

soy un vampiro-

si, ya me di cuenta, Louis?.-

Sip, renté Entrevista con el Vampiro y La reina de los Condenados, que lastima que Tom Cruise ya no sea Lestat en la Reina de los condenados, aunque "Akasha" no está nada mal, por que tuvo que fallecer la chica, era una mujer muy bella, no es así Quatre?- Duo decía todo esto mientras veía "_The Queen of the Damned_" y bebía una soda acompañada de una palomitas.

Eh? Duo, temo decirte que tenias que leer el libro no rentar las películas-

si, lo se , pero que es mas sencillo, oh, ya se terminó¡- Duo puso en el DVD _"Interview whit the Vampire_" por tercera vez.

no puedo creerlo Duo, deberías leer el libro, es mucho mas completo y aparte… ese es Brad Pitt?- Quatre dejó su libro en una mesa y se sentó al lado del amigo americano.

Un rato después Quatre entró a bañarse y cuando salió estaba vestido como el vampiro Lestat y compartía "las provisiones" con Duo

como se vería… Orlando Bloom como vampiro?- Preguntó Quatre a Duo siguiéndole el juego con eso de los vampiros.

Orlando Bloom- Catherine Bloom … no lo se Quatre, como se vería Leo di Caprio?-

no lo sé-

hmm?- Duo y Quatre tenían una expresión de estar acabándose el cerebro.

Un rato después de ver la reina de los condenados y otra vez entrevista con el vampiro, Duo notó la puerta entreabierta y la cerró.

que fue eso?- preguntó Quatre sentado en el suelo frente al televisor sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

No, no fue nada- Respondió Duo de igual forma.

Je-

je je hnm-

je hmn-

je je-

je

hmm je je -

Ok vampiros Beavis & Buthead, quiero que me respondan unas preguntas-

HEERO - Quatre y Duo se atragantaban con las palomitas y se sonrojaron ante el comentario del expiloto del 01.

bien, aquí se murió alguien-

Oye Heero como entraste a nuestra habitación…QUE SE MURIÓ QUIEN?- Tanto Duo como Quatre se pusieron pálidos ante la afirmación de Heero.

Relena Darlian falleció hace una hora y media a causa de envenenamiento-

De pronto la tez de los expilotos del 02 y del 04 se tornaron blancas como las de los vampiros y su expresión cambio de preocupada a una llena de seriedad.

fue contingente?-

Ya quisiera Quatre, pero no, Relena se encontraba en una "pijamada" como le dicen a esas reuniones, dicen que al comer una rebanada de pastel de fresas se llevó las manos a la garganta y comenzó a vomitar, cuando llegaron los paramédicos ella ya estaba muerta, una joven, Vanesa Cicuta Spoverich, fue la chica que preparo el pastel, la que realizo la reunión y la que enloqueció primero al ver a Relena muerta, era la principal sospechosa.- Heero fue interrumpido por Duo.

Es demasiado obvio, todo apunta a que ella fue-

Si, todos pensábamos eso, hasta que se la llevaron a un hospital psiquiátrico por el Trauma que le causo ser espectadora de un fallecimiento, y en especial uno así,-

quiere decir que todo esta desde 0?- Quatre dejó notar su preocupación y se levantó del suelo al igual que Duo y se sentó en uno de los muebles de la pequeña sala de la habitación, había una o un asesino suelto y que ahora seguramente iría tras personas involucradas con la política de las colonias, o al menos eso parece.

si van tras gente poderosa en las colonias seguramente Quatre sigue-

Apoyado en el margen de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, un muchachito alto de cabello castaño y ojos color aceituna terminaba de hablar y se adentraba a la habitación para sentarse junto al joven heredero Winner que lo miraba con el seño relajado y aparentemente afligido.

Lo siento- El latino miró al rubio y este levanto la mirada hasta encontrarse con esas hermosas gemas que tanto le gustaban.

no te disculpes, yo pensé lo mismo- el expiloto del Sandrock bajó la mirada causando la impresión de todos al pensar que si un asesino andaba por la escuela el podría morir inclusive mientras dormía.

lo único que nos queda es buscarlo, Wufei esta investigando por medio de las cámaras de vigilancia para saber que personas estaban fuera de sus cuartos mientras ocurría el incidente, mientras no quiero que ninguno duerma y también… Louis y Lestat podrían cambiarse de ropa?-

XP-

_Nota de la escritora- lo que pasa cuando termino-_

_( Tsubaki: Mua hahahah matemos a Quatre muahahahah. _

_Ayudante de Tsubaki: NOOO estas loca como se te ocurre, y que le va a pasar al pobre de Trowa_

_Tsubaki: no había pensado en eso O.O_

_Ayudante de Tsubaki: Mensa¡ _

_Tsubaki: podemos inventarle un nuevo amor P_

_Ayudante de Tsubaki: Te odio, eres abominable, como puedo escribir esto contigo._

_Tsubaki: Oye, yo no fui la que te suplico que me ayudaras _

_Ayudante de Tsubaki: si, aja, mejor ay vemos como le hacemos, échale coco._

_Tsubaki: eres odiosa._

_Ayudante de Tsubaki: no que querías mandar saludos y que no se que onda._

_Tsubaki: eto.._

_Ayudante de Tsubaki: _

_Tsubaki: jiijij si es cierto, solo quería mandarle saludos mi amigui Tsubaza Winner, que espero que termine lo que se a que esta escribiendo (si está escribiendo algo), ella me ha sido de mucha ayuda en ideas pasadas y espero que disfrute el resto de este intento de historia y que mas… -.-_

_Ayudante de Tsubaki: idiota_

_Tsubaki: no me digas idiota, idiota_

_Ayudante de Tsubaki: energúmena_

_Tsubaki: solo les quería decir que "tal vez" haya lemon en próximos capítulos._

_Ayudante de Tsubaki: solo me pregunto en donde quedó el título de este Fanfic¡._

_Tsubaki: en la parte superior, idiota._

_Ayudante de Tsubaki: quien es más idiota_

_Pelea verbalun rato después_

_Tsubaki y su ayudante: x_

_Tsubaki: si bueno esta parte la agregue por que después de terminar de escribir cada DIA pasaban muchas cosas divertidas._

_Ayudante de Tsubaki: ..._

_Tsubaki: Bueno : ) hasta la próxima._

_Ayudante de Tsubaki: si, lo que dijo ella _


	3. Q I E T? 3

"Que importa el título" (By Tsubaki y Kazumi Maxwell)

Capítulo #3:"Asesinatos"

(Ha ¡a quien le interesa el titulo de este fanfic de porquería, tras una larga charla con mi ayudante ( Kazumi Maxwell) concluimos toda la historia en 3 clases en las cuales nos llamaron la atención por hablar demasiado altopero que importa, lo importante es que ya todo está listo, lo único que falta es escribirlo que pereza me da, pero pos ya ni modos disfruto hacer esto al igual que tods ls escritoras(es), por que si no nos gustara ni lo haríamos, y ni quien nos obligue o)

Pasaron horas y horas desde la muerte de Relena Darlian, las clases fueron suspendidas, supuestamente el velorio seria en compañía de Miliardo y todos los "amigos" de la señorita etc. todos vistieron de luto y se alistaron debidamente esperando en la entrada del camposanto, pasaron 1 luego 2 y luego pasaron 3 horas y nadie apareció, ni mucho menos el cuerpo de Relena, un rato después llegaron un par de hombres vestidos elegantemente, estos se acercaron a Miliardo y le dijeron que Relena se hallaba en la sala de autopsias. Los expilotos se enteraron de esto tan pronto como los hombres se retiraron del lugar.

A la mañana siguiente los cinco chicos que todos conocemos se reunieron en la biblioteca, ni un mensaje, ni una llamada, la Laptop de Heero estaba en estado vegetal, cómo Relena podía estar muerta y los viejos esos no les daban una misión o algo parecido?.

Lo único que quería era hacer mi reporte sobre el libro de Anne Rice, probablemente seguir viendo las películas con Duo- Quatre parecía algo deprimido, sabia que aunque no les llamaran ni nada ellos tenia que hacer algo, como si ya estuvieran acostumbrados, y es que lo están, cada vez que ocurren sucesos de ese tipo los llaman a ellos, era como la vocecita que les decía que tienen que convertirse en la liga de la justicia o algo así, que iban a hacer, esperar a que los llamaran, dejar que los hombres en traje se encarguen de todo junto con las autoridades o poner de su parte, hacerse cargo de todo y ser héroes que nunca conocerá la humanidad? fácil de decidir o no?

Misión aceptada- la voz de Heero se oyó en la biblioteca sacando a los demás de sus pensamientos, "misión aceptada" esas fueron las palabras que dirigió a una portátil con la pantalla negra y sin vida. Todos asintieron ante este "espectáculo", se pusieron de pié y sin mas, decidieron recorrer la escuela en busca de algo sospechoso o algo que les diera alguna pista de lo que sucede.

Se separaron en tres grupos, Wufei fue donde los salones de clases, Duo fue a preguntar en los dormitorios de las chicas si alguien había visto algo raro e inusual por ahí; mientras que Trowa y Quatre fueron juntos a los talleres, canchas y gimnasio, (Nota: Trowa y Quatre van juntos porque capaz que si Quatre va solito se lo escabechan) y Heero se quedo en la biblioteca A VER si contactaba a los abuelos.

dormitorios de las chicas

DUO BBBUUUUAAAAAAA RELENA SE MURIOOOOO- un sinfín de chicas en pijama se abalanzaron contra el estadounidense llorando y suplicando por su protección o que pasara la noche con ellas, en pocas palabras que las cuide, Duo solo pudo decirles que todo estaría bien y que nada les iba a pasar.

cerca del salón de dibujo técnico

Trowa y Quatre avanzaban hasta el final del colegio acompañados de un silencio lúgubre, ni un sepulcro estaba tan tranquilo, lo único que producía un leve sonido eran los pasos de ambos jóvenes, sincronizados el uno con el otro, parecía que hasta su respiración sonara al unísono, era simplemente armónico, aunque algo desesperante.

que te sucede?- El latino sonó extrañado ante la expresión de su acompañante, Quatre se veía triste, había permanecido con el mismo gesto decaído desde que salieron de la biblioteca.

no, no es nada, es…- un mohín de dolor apareció en el rostro del árabe- no, nada-

dime, no confías en mi?-

Quatre se enrojeció ante el comentario, por supuesto que confiaba en el si fuera necesario le confiaría su existencia(Kazumi: como si no lo hiciera

bueno, solo me preguntaba, que como alguien con quien conviví esta mañana ya no esté, lo que mas me gustaría es saber todo lo que sucedió como murió, quien la mató y porqué?-Trowa sonrió ante la inocencia de aquel niño del desierto, era impresionante la forma en como los dioses habían manifestado su dicha y alegría en un ser humano, Quatre era irresistible y Trowa dudaba de que el mismo se diera cuenta de ello.

no te preocupes por eso, para eso estamos nosotros, todo va a aclararse y podrás contestar todas tus preguntas-

/oye tu quien seas que le hiciste a Trowa/- Quatre estaba desconcertado, Trowa simplemente no parecía él, de pronto había cambiado ese semblante frió e indiferente por uno relejado, comprensivo y hasta cálido, ante esto el rostro de Quatre adoptó un bello tono carmesí, dejando sus mejillas con tonos exorbitantes de escarlata.

que te pasa? te incomodan mis palabras?- Trowa se detuvo frente a la puerta del salón de dibujo técnico, no pudo evitar rozar con su mano el colorado rostro del rubio, el cual ya no podía ruborizarse mas, de veras que estaba perdiendo el control de sus actos, tomo aquel lindo rostro de Quatre entre sus manos acercándolo mas y mas a su rostro hasta que Quatre pudo sentir su aliento golpear contra el de Trowa.

Trow….- Quatre fue callado inmediatamente por un profundo beso de parte de Trowa.

Trowa rodeo a Quatre por la cintura y Quatre estaba como inerte. Trowa aprovecho la ligera abertura en los labios de Quatre que causo la sorpresa del beso para introducir su lengua y así explorar la cavidad del pequeño ángel. En un instante el beso se hizo mas ardiente y Quatre, sin poder evitarlo tomo a Trowa por los hombros y lo atrajo mas hacia él. Quatre solo podía pensar en lo bien que se sentía eso, por supuesto que también pensaba en porque lo había besado, Trowa nunca había mostrado interés en él, a decir verdad no había mostrado interés en nada y por que ahora…? oh bueno, no atañe, lo importante es que se besaron un buen rato, fue tan "mágico" el momento que Quatre cuando menos se lo esperó estaba recostado en un de las mesas de dibujo técnico, ni siquiera se dio cuenta en cuando entro al aula, tampoco de que de que su camisa salió de sus pantalones y su cinturón fue a dar muy, muy lejos; ni tampoco que su camisa estaba casi desabrochada, opino que de lo único que se percató fue de que Trowa concluido el pasional beso y ahora quería pasar al siguiente nivel, Ah si, después de analizar en la situación en que estaba Quatre se fue a dar cuenta de que en la mesa en donde estaban era la de su querido amigo Duo nn .

Trowa comenzó a besar el cuello de Quatre, este estaba ardiendo por dentro, disfrutando grandiosamente ese momento, estaba con Trowa en una situación que nunca se imaginó y lo estaba gozando en grande hasta que se oyó a lo lejos un aterrador grito.

dormitorios de las chicas

AAAHHHHHHHH SILVIA- el mismo grupo de chicas que habían estado con Duo hace unos momentos ahora se encontraban horrorizadas ante en cuerpo que yacía frente a ellas casi sin vida, era Silvia Noventa tirada en un pasillo en un charco de sangre que brotaba de su cuello, este parecía haber sido cortado de izquierda a derecha , la chica respiraba difícilmente y con grandes espasmos. todas las chiquillas que presenciaban la escena abrieron paso a Duo que se acercaba al cuerpo e intentaba hacer que la hemorragia cesara.

Silvia quien te hizo esto como era? puedes decirme algo?- Duo trataba exasperado de hacer reaccionar a la niña, sin embargo esta solo pudo pronunciar 3 palabras.

n…no… me…… last…imes-

Que?- la mirada de Duo se posó en la moribunda y sin pensarlo volteó a las demás chicas y pidió a una que avisasen a una ambulancia. Mientras todo esto ocurría Silvia permaneció con los ojos abiertos y presenciaba los intentos de Duo por salvarle, no entendía, comenzó a llorar.

Porque?... Duo- Su llanto se hizo más doloroso.

Porque qué Silvia que te pasa?-

Tu…- Silvia poco a poco se desvaneció de ese lugar, Silvia se había ido y Duo no entendía porque le había dicho todas esas cosas, afuera del edificio se escucharon sirenas de ambulancias y patrullas, las autoridades habían llegado y que testimonios iban a escuchar?

en el salón de dibujo técnico

Trowa dejó a Quatre al escuchar las patrullas, Quatre se levantó de la mesa y aterrado se cubrió cerrando su camisa. Los dos corrieron hasta llegar al lugar de donde provenían las sirenas y solo vieron como subían el cuerpo de alguien a una ambulancia cubierto completamente por una sabana blanca manchada de sangre.

Que sucedió?- Quatre sostenía el llanto que le había causado el horror de ver que Relena no fue la única en perecer.- Quien murió, quien fue?- las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus preciosas orbes aqua, el pobre estaba aterrado gente estaba muriendo a su alrededor y nadie se daba cuenta de quien era. Trowa miró a Quatre con ternura y lo abrazó para que se tranquilizara, este correspondió el abrazo y por encima del hombro de Trowa pudo ver como un furioso Wufei regañaba sin clemencia a Duo.

Tu estabas ahí Maxwell como no pudiste ver lo que pasaba, se supone que debiste estar con las chicas todo el tiempo como no te diste cuenta cuando asesinaron a Silvia noventa-

Noventa…- Quatre se separó de Trowa- Silvia noventa fue la asesinada esta vez?-

estas bien?- Trowa temió que su niño se desbordara en llanto por segunda vez.

si Relena Darlian y Silvia Noventa han sido asesinadas…- Heero irrumpió en el lugar con su Laptop en brazos y con su típico tono insensible, eso significaba que el asunto se estaba agrandando y tendrían que esforzarse mas ( Tsubaki: Eso va para ti Duo o)

que pasa si Relena y Silvia han sido asesinadas- El latino intentaba evadir la respuesta de Heero, ya que sabia cual era y no tenia ninguna duda.

Lo único lógico es que Quatre sea el siguiente- (Kazumi Maxwell: Te odio Heero)

Por que siempre tienes que ser tan duro Heero?-(Kazumi Maxwell: Bien dicho cariño)

Cállate Maxwell, Heero tiene razón, Quatre debe ser el siguiente, eso significa que debemos estar atentos, No como tu, que dejaste que quien sabe quien matara a Silvia- Wufei estaba notablemente enfadado con Duo por dejar que la señorita noventa Falleciera, Pero que culpa tenia si el estuvo con ellas todo el rato y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Silvia estaba sangrando en el suelo.

Los ojos de Quatre se tornaban cada vez mas tristes, no por que se moría, el dolor y adiós adiós, si no por que al fin había encontrado lo que había estado buscando desde que entro al colegio (Tsubaki y Kazumi Maxwell: Trowa) y no se iba a ir tan fácilmente ni aunque lo envenenaran o le cortaran el cuello. (Tsubaki: Así se habla Quatre) (Kazumi Maxwell: No lo animes si se va a morir (Tsubaki: llorando amargamente BBUUAAA).

Pasaron varias horas, amaneció, los forenses estaban en el pasillo en el que Silvia había muerto y trataban de recabar toda la información posible. Las habitantes de esas habitaciones fueron transferidas a un hotel cercano mientras los peritos trabajaban.

Dr. Spoverich mi nombre es Sally Po y quisiera estar informada de lo que esta pasando en esta escuela- decía una mujer de cabellos rubios torcidos a los costados de su cara mientras mostraba una identificación que decía que era una Preventiva-

Es un placer conocerla señorita Po- saludaba con un apretón de manos a la Mayor Sally.

El placer es todo mío, Dr. Spoverich, tengo entendido que su hija presenció la muerte de Relena Darlian y ahora esta recibiendo tratamiento por el trauma-

si, así es, Vanesa quedó muy mal, por eso yo me ofrecí a hacerme cargo de estos casos junto a otros forenses-

Lo siento mucho Dr., me gustaría saber si ha obtenido alguna pista sobre el caso-

si, hemos hallado unas tijeras- respondía el perito sacando un par de delgadas tijeras en una bolsita hermética.

Cree que con esto se efectuó el homicidio?- dijo la Preventiva tomando la bolsa entre sus manos.

seguramente, pero lo raro es que no hay indicios de quien pudo haber tomado estas tijeras, según el argumento de una de las amigas de Silvia esas tijeras estaban en la habitación que compartía con Vanesa-

su hija, y no cree que la chica haya sido…- Sally fue interrumpida por el forense.

eso creímos, pero al revisar los videos de vigilancia descubrimos que la chica estuvo en el grupo que permanecía con un chico llamado Duo Maxwell todo el tiempo-

Con que Duo-

lo conoce? tal vez el pueda darnos alguna información-

no, si supiera algo ya habría acudido a nosotros-

muy bien entonces cualquier averiguación se la haré llegar-

entonces creo que nos volveremos a ver- se despedía la rubia devolviéndole las tijeras.

un rato después en la habitación de Heero y Trowa

Averiguó algo Mayor-

si Heero al parecer eso va a ser más difícil de lo que pensamos- Sally explicó todo a Heero y a los demás presentes.

después de la larga explicación

entonces el forense a cargo de los homicidios es el padre de Vanesa Cicuta- Heero tecleaba en su computadora mientras oía toda la conversación.

así es y creo que deberíamos hacerle una pequeña visita, solo para ver si logramos que nos de un poco de información por mas pequeña que sea- La mayor Sally se dirigió a los expilotos.

Entonces Vanesa recibirá una visita hoy a las 5 de la tarde- decía el japonés mientras acordaba con los doctores del hospital la hora de la visita por medio de la portátil.

……………………..

Una bonita joven de cabello rubio extremadamente largo y con unos ojos azules que miraban cualquier cosa viviente de una forma maliciosa estaba en el laboratorio de química a punto de salir cuando una figura familiar le obstruyo el paso.

ah eres tu, que susto me diste creí que era la única que estaba en este salón, por cierto que haces tu aquí se supone que tu clase esta en la planta alta- reclamaba la joven con una mano en la cintura.

…-

Eh? que te pasa por que no me respondes? –

…- Un joven conocido para Dorothy Catalonya la veía sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

Oye no estoy pintada respóndeme -

hoy tu mueres-

Que?- la mirada de Dorothy se volvió blanca cuando sintió un olor extraño en el ambiente- GAS -

así es- el chico tomó un encendedor de plata que tenia la palabra "Sócrates" escrito en él y lo arrojo hacia la joven, luego este desapareció de su vista y una enorme explosión se efectuó en todo el laboratorio.

NOOOOOOOO- (EXPLOSIÓN) (Tsubaki y Kazumi Maxwell: gritando desquiciadamente por todo el estudio SSIIIII AHHHH LA MATAMOS, LA MATAMOS SIII?)

Nos volvemos a ver Dr. Spoverich dígame que sucedió ahora que todo el edificio de las mujeres fue evacuado-

Señorita Sally, esta vez una joven, Dorothy Catalonya murió en una explosión en el laboratorio, y…- El Dr. bajó la vista sacando con sus guantes de un sobre grande amarillo un encendedor plateado.

Sócrates?-

Era de mi hija?-

Como, pero su hija debería de estar internada en el hospital psiquiátrico-

lo está y no me imagino como es que este encendedor estaba justo ahí, fue el único objeto que no se quemó completamente-

por que Sócrates?-

Bueno, Cicuta es una planta venenosa, de esa planta salió el veneno que Sócrates bebió cuando murió-

como le han puesto el nombre de una planta venenosa a su hija Dr. … lo, lo siento, disculpe mi atrevimiento-

no, no tiene por que disculparse, la verdad es que mi esposa fue la que la nombró-

La esposa del Dr. Spoverich fue internada en un hospital psiquiátrico cuando esta estaba embarazada de Vanesa, cuando nació la mujer fue la que la nombro, Cicuta, así la llamo. la niña vivió por 6 meses en el hospital, es decir el tiempo en que un bebé deja de ser amantado, el padre la sacó de ahí y al año la llevó a ver a su madre, al llegar al hospital al Dr. Spoverich se le informó que uno momentos antes de su llegada la mujer se había suicidado, (quien sabe como pero se mató)-

Esa es una de las historias mas horrendas que he escuchado- Duo se dejo caer pesadamente sobre un sofá de su habitación.-Que mujer tan desquiciada pudo ser la madre de esa criatura-

solo una asesina- Heero volteo su Laptop hacia sus camaradas y les dejó ver el artículo de un periódico de hace muchos años.

pero si es igualita a…- Wufei miraba estupefacto la foto del artículo- ... eso no me lo esperaba- o.o

En la pantalla de la portátil aparecía una mujer de unos 30 años o mas, con el cabello castaño oscuro y ondulado atado en una cola de caballo, los ojos color azul ( como los de Dorothy o Marimeia) y la tez muy pálida, al pie de la nota decía " Mujer trastornada es arrestada e internada en manicomio por 7 asesinatos en el reino de Zank" ( Tsubaki: no se como se escribe Kazumi Maxwell: Analfabeta Tsubaki: Tu tampoco sabes Kazumi Maxwell: O.OU)

a Vanesa, todos los rasgos, el cabello, los ojos, parece que también heredo lo desquiciada de su mama.- Duo había estira do el cuello para ver la fotografía de la madre de Vanesa.

Maxwell, como puedes estar tan segura deque Cicuta es la asesina de Relena, Silvia y Dorothy si ella ha estado internada en el hospital, incluso la fuimos a ver ayer y ella estaba totalmente perdida-

lo se Wufei, pero, tengo un extraño presentimiento sobre esa muchacha, esta muy perturbada y aunque fuimos a hablar con ella, se que suena extraño, pero cuando yo empecé a hablar con ella parecía muy cuerda, según yo solo se hizo la loca con Quatre-

flash back de la visita en el hospital

Estaba una muchacha totalmente pálida y descuidada sentada en una silla y apoyada en una mesa de escritorio en una sala blanca, con estantes en una pared, en los estantes se podían distinguir varios medicamentos y otras cosas de ese tipo. Repentinamente uno de los G-Boys entró a la habitación y tomo asiento frente a Vanesa.

Bien Vanesa, voy a hacerte unas preguntas y por favor, te pido que me respondas con la verdad, esto es muy importante, tu testimonio vale mucho ok..?-

como te llamas-

eh? yo… yo me llamo Quatre, tu eres Vanesa- el rubio quería que la turbada muchacha entrara en confianza para así ayudarles un poco con el caso las respuestas de la chica fueron algo extrañas.

tu me conoces? yo te conozco, tu apareces en televisión seguido, yo te he visto Quatre…- Cicuta no le quitaba la vista de encima al niño su mirada era aterradora, horrorizante, daba miedo.

oh, bueno Vanesa, no estamos aquí para hablar de mi, sino de ti, dime notaste algo extraño… el Día que falleció Relena Darlian?- Al escuchar esto Vanesa se exalto, empezó a mover la cabeza en señal de "no" una y otra vez hasta que Quatre se vio preocupado cuando ella empezó a gritar…

YO NO LA MATE, YO NO FUI POR QUE DICES QUE YO LA MATÉ-

pe…pero no he dicho eso, solo te pregunte si no habías…-

CALLATE CALLATE CALLATE CALLATE CALLATE CALLATE- Vanesa termino su espectáculo con un llanto incesable y con muchos tranquilizantes, Quatre estaba apunto de sufrir un paro cardiaco y si los demás no hubieran estado escondidos en un espejo-ventana, (Tsu-chan: esas que parecen espejos pero del otro lado se ve todo) dándole instrucciones, seguramente el estaría necesitando también calmantes.

fin del flash back del hospital

Esa fue una de las experiencias mas horrendas que haya tenido- Quatre palideció al recordar aquel momento en que tuvieron que sacarlo del lugar casi desmayado- luego entro Duo, y al parecer Vanesa se sintió mas en confianza con el, como no puedes recordar nada Duo?-

no lo se, no me pregunten nada, es como si hubiera estado platicando con ella sin darme cuenta de lo que decía- el americano fijo su mirada al vacío intentando recordar algo sin obtener ningún resultado- solo le hable normalmente y ella me contesto de igual manera. u.u

no eres de mucha ayuda Maxwell, sabias?-

u.u si, lo se-

O.o –

en realidad ella parece una chica normal aunque todo apunte a que es una loca desquiciada… -

será mejor que descanses Duo, mañana ya hablaremos-

Aja- y un desganado Duo salía de la habitación cuando fue detenido por la misma Sally Po

eh? que pasó -

. no nada es solo que , no nada… nos vemos mañana temprano.

_( Kazumi: no hay nada que comentar hoy, solo que la Tsu casi le saca fuego al teclado._

_Tsu: tengo ampollas en los dedos ._

_Kazumi: si genial ok eso es todo adiós dejen Reviews._

_Tsu: o sip ahí_

_Kazumi: bien ya vámonos que tenemos que estudiar para los examenes_

_Tsu: no examenes noooo, odio los exameneS T-T._

_TODOS ODIEN LOS EXAMENES ) _


	4. Q I E T? 4

"Que importa el titulo?"

Capitulo #4: Quien que?

_(Adivinen de que hablo, este capitulo esta lleno del los errores e incoherencias de Duo ,es decir, creo que será algo entretenido y… estupido, pero no sean gachos conmigo que ni tiempo me había dado para terminar el cap. 3 y aquí les traigo el 4 espero que os disfruten mi fic )_

HARRY POTTER, JOVEN MAXWELL SI NOS HICIERA EL FAVOR DE ATENDER PODRIA CONTINUAR CON LA CLASE, OK?

Si profesor Kidman

BIEN, como les iba diciendo, J.K. Rowling… bla…bla…bla…bla…bla…bla…

Cuando terminó la clase.

Como me cae mal el profe de literatura es bien pesado y amargado, se me hace que la trae contra mi, seguro que me reprueba este semestre…bla…bla…bla…

Disculpa Duo eres tan escandaloso que no pude procesar nada de lo que dijiste, además, gritas tanto que pocas veces son entendibles tus palabras

Ay Heero no es que sea yo, eres tu el que siempre esta en esa méndiga computadora y nunca me prestas atención- puchero

lo siento no te oí dijiste algo-

AHHH, lo ves por andar con esa cosa pegada a la cara…

CALLATE Duo - gritó – como puedes andar preocupándote por los maestros y por la atención y todo eso, deberías recordar que hay una o un asesino suelto en la escuela y tu andas muy campante por todos lados con tu sonrisita de "mírenme, mírenme"- dijo Heero con una voz chillona y actuando como Duo.

Te pasaste Heero

lo siento, pero es la verdad, a quien le importaría pasar el semestre, cuando podrían matarte incluso mientras te bañas.- 

u.u

aunque eso no implica que no debas hacer tu reporte de lectura sobre J.K. Rowling-

QUE pero si acabas de decir que

u.u AH ¡olvídalo, supongo que estarás pensando en algo así como, "debemos disimular" "hay que actuar normalmente".

Exacto Baka, muy bien, pensaste

ja ja ja , muy gracioso no creí que tuvieras sentido del humor pero solo por esta ves te la pasaré

Una hora después.

Maldito maestro de Biología - gritó – me cae mal, siempre con sus pruebas sorpresa

Ya basta Duo todo el día has estado quejándote de los maestros- renegó Heero

Pero…

Cállate Maxwell fastidia tu voz

pero Wufei tu también estas en mi contra? TT

Oye Duo…

TU TAMBIEN Trowa?

No, solo quería decirte que tienes goma de mascar pegada a tu zapato.

oh – resoplo con un aire deprimido y fastidiado y se paro en seco para ver la suela de su zapato embarrado con chicle de tutifruti y lo había arrastrado y pegosteado desde que salio de la clase de Biología.- Estupido chicle, miren tiene una moneda pegada oh es de una tapita de refresco T-T.

Duo, no es por nada pero eres deprimente.

si lo se hoy no es mi día Q-man- u.u

Y luego todos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos a hacer la tarea de Literatura, excepto Duo que fue a rentar las películas de Harry Potter.

En la habitación de Quatre y Duo.

Ya vine Q-man.

ah hola Duo- dijo Quatre poco emocionado con la nariz metida en el libro 5 de Harry Potter.

no puedo creerlo, Quatre, tú te sabes de memoria esos libros, los has leído como tres veces mínimo cada uno…

seis.

ah ok seis, pero no deberías estar leyendo, apuesto que ya hiciste tu reporte.

ya.

ok entonces, báñate, ponte esto,- la aventó una bolsa de plástico a Quatre, que le dio de lleno en la cara e hizo que se le cerrara el libro en esta,- y me vas a acompañar a ver las películas de Harry Potter, en lo que de das un baño yo voy por "provisiones".

Media hora después.

Duo, no se por que siempre haces lo mismo.

go… entiengo… gue…que… haglas- dijo Duo devorando una bolsa de doritos.

pues que siempre en vez de leer, rentas películas, y para colmo los trajes.

no te quejes, siempre saco un diez y aparte, el uniforme de Quiditch te queda muy bien.

ah que chido Duo- dijo Quatre con los ojos en blanco y vaciando queso en sus nachos.

Cuatro horas después.

Se abrió la puerta de golpe y un chico moreno muy apuesto y con ojos esmeralda entro a la habitación. No hace falta decir que era Trowa.

que diablos O.o- la sorpresa de Trowa era evidente pues había encontrado como 5 bolsas de comida chatarra, nachos, pizza, 2 envases vacíos de Coca-cola y botecitos de queso derretido alrededor de Duo y Quatre que yacían inmóviles en el suelo con los uniformes de Quiditch.- que sucedió aquí?- le dio unas leves pataditas a Duo en el costado para despertarlo.

ahhhhh tengo que ir al baño- Duo salio corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño.

no debí invitarle de mis nachos- dijo poniéndose de pie oo- ah, eh hola Trowa- ññ se dio cuenta de que tenia queso en la comisura de los labios- ñ.ñ

parece que..- levanto las cujas de los DVD- Harry Potter? oh Por que Duo no lee nunca los libros?.

lo mismo pensé, flojera debe ser nn- llevó una de sus manos hacia su boca para limpiarse la boca con la manga ( Tsubaki: ojo que son rentados ), pero su mano no llegó a su destino, ya que Trowa la aparto antes de que limpiara los restos de queso derretido- Trowa…?-

Déjame hacerlo a mí.

eh…?.

…- Trowa se le acerco y con su lengua le quito todo rastro de nachos, y tomo su barbilla para acercarlo a su rostro. El latino le besó con una ferviente pasión sin tregua, le besó hasta que lo hizo sentarse en el suelo y recostarse en este. Quatre se dejo llevar y con un brazo rodeo el cuelo de su amado y con el otro empujó la cabeza de este hacia si para profundizar el beso. Sus lenguas comenzaron a enredarse y su saliva se mezcló, sus cuerpos empezaron a arder. Esa pasión que desde hacia mucho latía en su interior por fin iba a ser liberada. Cuando la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió de un porrazo y Duo salió de ella sobandose el estomago.

O.O oh- Duo había alcanzado a ver la escena justo antes de que se separaran, Trowa quedo en una posición hincada sobre Quatre, este se apoyo en sus codos para enderezarse, pero fue demasiado tarde pues Duo se hallaba estupefacto ante aquel hecho, HABIA VISTO A TROWA Y A QUATRE BESANDOSE APASIONADAMENTE EN EL PISO DE SU HABITACION.- NO HE VISTO NADA NADA NADA NADA….- y caminando torpemente entro al baño otra vez.

Claro que lo vio uu.

tranquilo Q- dijo poniendo se de pie y ayudando al rubio a levantarse – Duo es un bocón y probablemente cuente todo sin darse cuenta.

como quieres que me tranquilice u.u.

así tal vez- abrazo a Quatre por la cintura pegando su pecho contra la espalda de Quatre y ocultando su rostro en su cuello- te sientes mejor?- comenzó a besarlo tiernamente.

Trowa…yo…bueno uu.

Quatre…

hmm?.

quieres ser mi novio?.

QUE?-

Si no quieres lo entenderé, seguiremos siendo amigos…- u

No, no ,no, no, no, Trowa, que?

Que si quieres ser mi novio?-¦lt;/p>

OO-

Quieres? hmm?-

yo…bueno…-

¿-

SI QUIERE SER TU NOVIO -Gritó Duo desde el baño.

puedo creerle a Duo?- Trowa tomo a Quatre por la barbilla otra vez y lo acercó hacia el pero sin besarlo, solo esperando su respuesta.

…- Quatre asintió con la cabeza.

Me alegro- Trowa se aproximó a su rostro y le dio un muy leve y suave beso.- tengo que irme ya Q, nos vemos mañana temprano- le guiño un ojo y salio de la habitación con una sonrisa triunfante, dejando a un Quatre rojito y anonadado en la habitación.

"Mi amor" wooou Quatre tienes novio .

Cállate Duo fastidia tu voz.

Eh?.

lo siento Duo, buenas noches. uu

eh? si, buenas noches Quatre.- miró su reloj, eran apenas las 7.- u.u

Al día siguiente:

Good morning class.

GOOD MORNING MISS WHITE.

OK chicos saquen sus libros en la pagina 123 hoy estudiaremos...

TOC TOC TOC

Chang, open the door please.

yes, miss White

Who is there?

Buenos días maestra, podría permitirme a unos de sus alumnos, solo será un momento.

Ok lady.

…-

afuera del aula

Ah Sally gracias por sacarnos de ahí no sabes como me cae mal la miss de ingles…APARTE YO YA HABLO ENGLISH

que yo sepa Duo a ti te caen mal todos los maestros.

Eh…

Bueno y para que nos quería Sally?

si, a eso iba Heero, bueno, verán, ocurrió otra vez.

Como que otra vez, mataron a alguien?-

así es Duo.

y a quien fue?- inquirió Quatre

Kimberly Grey.

Kimberly? la líder de las porristas, la chica pelirroja presidenta del club de "las chicas lindas buena onda", la frondosa con enormes…

si ella Trowa - interrumpió Sally

Como sabes tanto de ella Trowa

oo, nn ah Q pues siendo del equipo de fútbol uno conoce a mucha gente y mas a las porristas y alguien como Kim se da mucho a notar nn

Kim?

bueno, Oo así le decimos, decíamos

Que decías de sus enormes … que?

.x ah bueno ejem- carraspeo- POMPONES, sus enormes pompones ô

A cinco metros de ellos …

que les pasa a esos dos? por que tanto con la fallecida?.-cuestionó Sally

a nada, peleas conyugales.

dijiste Maxwell?...

no nada Wufei nada nada nada nn jijjji.

Ö.Ö. freak

podemos continuar por favor

si.

bien, la mataron ayer a las 12:30 de la noche, según mis informantes salio de su habitación y fue a los vestidores de las porristas, dicen que fue por su estuche de maquillaje y que no volvió, hoy, a las 6 am. el conserje la encontró en "las duchas" de los hombres"

en que estado?

la ahorcaron con su propio sostén y la colgaron de una de las regaderas.

Dios quien rayos hizo le hizo eso, esto va de mal en peor ,una envenenada, una desangrada, una incinerada y una ahorcada con su propio sostén.

por pura curiosidad en que regadera la colgaron? .Ö

ah Trowa creí que seguías discutiendo con Quatre-

no ya no Duo

bien, si no me equivoco la colgaron en la 5

a ok.

por que preguntas?

para no volver a ducharme ahí.

oh- Sally mirando para todos lados- y donde …. Donde esta Quatre?

no lo se se fue no me dijo donde

…- Duo acercándose a Trowa y susurrándole al oído- peleándose tan rápido?

nn

Que pistas tenemos Sally.

solo esta Heero- Sally sacó de una bolsa una gorra de color negro- una gorra.

¡ Duo

mi gorra, creí que la había perdido

bien esto esta raro, alguien quiere inculpar a Duo.

Q TT de donde saliste?

(?)-

olvidalo

AHHHH QUIEN DIABLOS QUIERE INCULPARME DE UNA MANERA TAN VIL

alguien que sabía que la gorra tiene tu nombre en la etiqueta.

Ahhhhhh

ya cállate Maxwell

seguro que si fuera tu gorra estarías igual

yo no uso gorras y no me estaría comportando de una forma tan infantil como tú

ya basta los dos, al parecer nunca debí sacarlos de clase

RING

Bien, les toca literatura, así que apurense.

noooo Sally no, literatura no.

no investigaste la biografía de Tolkien?- indagó Quatre

noooo

pues ese es tu problema Duo, te compadezco u.u.

TROWA- un chico se dirigía corriendo desquiciadamente hacia Trowa a toda velocidad con un balón de fútbol americano- CACHALO- le aventó el balón y Trowa lo atrapo limpiamente.

QUE TE PASA HIJO DE (x) CALMATE QUIERES? (x) TU SIEMPRE TAN (x)) AHORA QUE QUIERES (x)

Trowa, no sabia que fueras tan lépero-

si la situación lo amerita-

TROWA? OYE (x) VA A HABER UN PARTIDO BIEN (x) EN DOS HORAS (x) TENEMOS QUE IR AL GIMNASIO AHÍ NOS VAN A DAR LOS DETALLES (x) JUGAMOS CONTRA LOS (x) DEL COLEGIO DE ENFRENTE VAMOS CORRE CORRE CORRE (x)

AHH ESOS (x) DE ENFRENTE LOS VAMOS A (xxxx) – le dio el balón al otro miembro del equipo.

A PATEAR TRASEROS SIIIII- y así como llegó se fue jalando a Trowa hasta el Gimnasio.

FREAK ÖÖ.

Súper FREAK Ö.Ö- Quatre mirando su reloj- O.o llegamos tarde.

Después de atravesar el plantel corriendo como unos locos estupidos desquiciados…

llegamos… tarde…llegamos…tarde- Duo jadeando. los 4 se fueron a estampar contra la puerta del salón en donde había un letrero pegado, este decía: a partir de las 9 AM. las clases quedan suspendidas a motivo del partido de fútbol que se llevara a cabo a las 11 en el campo de deporte. -era el colmo

que cosa mas rara, alguien fue asesinada y va a haber un partido.

debe ser para distraer a los estudiantes y mas a los jugadores, ya saben, por KIM - Quatre sacaba humo por las orejas

así debe ser, bueno disimulemos y veamos el partido, apoyemos a Trowa, yo voy por mi dedo gigante

eh?- una chica iba corriendo algo cansada hasta Quatre, se llevo una mano al pecho para calmarse y habló

Quatre… el… maestro…de…

respira un momento, calmate ññ

uu

mamaci….- es golpeado

calmate por un momento Maxwell, quieres? 

uu Quatre, el maestro de música dice que si puedes dirigir la banda, ya sabes, para el partido, es que el que se encarga de eso enfermó.

hmnm ok , tu estas en ella verdad?

oo si uu

ok vamos, pero me tengo que poner ese ridículo traje?-

SIP nn

.- oh bueno.

nn bien, bueno, eh, entonces… te veo… al rato ññ- y se fue corriendo hasta el edificio de las señoritas.

vaya Quatre le gustas

u.u hnm

vamos, será mejor que le digas antes de que se ilusione mucho nn

u.u

de que hablan, no entiendo.

nada Wufei

ÖÖ

En el gimnasio:

BIEN CHICOS, QUIERO QUE DEN PELEA, Y MUCHA PELEA ENTENDIDO¡ BIEN ESOS DE ENFRENTE SE CREEN LA GRAN COSA DEMOSTREMOSLES QUIEN MANDA AQUÍ

SIIIIII

BIEN JUGUEMOS ESTO POR KIM NO SE COMPORTEN COMO MARICAS o (Kazumi Maxwell: jaja como si no lo fuera XD)

POR KIM ¡

AHORA CAMBIENSE Y DENME 50

10 minutos después 11 escultóricos cuerpos sudorosos y sin camisa se preparaban para patear traseros

Que genial partido fue ese, los del colegio de Enfrente perdieron GACHO, SIP, muy feo, recibieron sus pataditas en el trasero y todo eso, LA CASA GANÓ y seguramente querrían celebrarlo ( Tsu: jejeje)

GANAMOS, GANAMOS , SIIIIIIII, GANAMOS YEAH -una estampida de deliciosos jugadores yendo hacia las gradas para ser felicitados por sus respectivas novias

eh, Quatre, no piensas ir a felicitar a TU NOVIO? Jijiji

ya basta Duo oo

pero que tiene es tu novio no?

bueno…

SIP, si lo es, ahora ve hacia TU HOMBRE y demuéstrale cuanto le amas.

Por mas que quisiera que Q-chan corriera hacia mi para felicitarme, no seria lo correcto

AHHHH TROWA MALDITO ME ESPANTASTE.

así de sucia has de tener la conciencia

O.o

Bien- Trowa se inclino hacia Quatre hasta llegar a la altura de su rostro- estoy esperando mi premio

oo

uhhhhh Quatre EL BESO DE LA VICTORIA

le quitas toda la magia al momento sabias?

o lo siento Trowis es que ustedes se ven taaaaan lindos.

Estás acabando con mi paciencia Duo

Ahh Quatre calma a TU novio - es noqueado por un balón de fútbol- XX dolor

a veces Duo es tan irritante.

Si ya se a que te refieres u.u

Mi pobre Q-chan lidiando todos los días con este patético pedazo de animal rancio (kazumi: ANIMAL TU òó pedazo de cuero) -Trowa abraza a Quatre por la cintura.

SIP uu pobre de mi.

Deberíamos pedir un cambio de habitación

QUEE?

Si, que me pase contigo y que Duo se pase con Heero, o como prefieras

No crees que estamos yendo muy rápido O.O

u bueno si eso crees- suelta a Quatre con una carita de cachorro arrepentido-

O.o no… bueno…. yo solo decía u.u

Entonces…

Hnn?

Me dais un beshito .O (cara de "adóptame soy adorable") (Tsu: si lo se, ese no parece ser Trowa, pero es tan adorable así O.O jejeje)

… Quatre empieza a besar a su enamorado y Trowa le envuelve contra si

…Duo reacciona- EL BESO DE LA VICTORIA wiiii

…- Trowa y Quatre se separan- DUO

Lo siento no pude evitarlo U

MAS AL RATO

Heero mirando su reloj (5:00) -.-

Se abre la puerta de golpe y entra Wufei (N/A: están en la habitación de Heero y Trowa)

Bien ahora que estamos "todos".

Proceda Sally

Se que parece ilógico, pero me veo obligada a enseñarles ciertas cintas de video de los incidentes ocurridos anteriormente, fueron encontradas en el ex casillero de Relena Darlian. Les e pedido que vengan ustedes 4 únicamente ya que puede que Duo –carraspea- se comporte violentamente con los resultados.

No entiendo.

Lo que intenta decir Sally, Quatre, es que si Duo estuviera aquí y viera los videos probablemente nos atacaría, pero supongo que para comprender más deberíamos ver los videos.

Bien ahí va- pone el video #1

VIDEO

Están sentadas alrededor de una mesita de te un grupo de jóvenes muchachitas, entre ellas, Relena.

ay Rele en serio no puedo creer que te guste ese amargado de Yuy.

si ese tipo siempre esta serio y… tu, mírate tan alegre y amigable no se parecen en nada.

Ay cállate, acuérdate de lo que dicen "los polos opuestos se atraen"

Si, pero hasta ahora Heero no a mostrado ni el mas mínimo interés en mi, y ya lo oyeron en clase con miss Piguins

Hablando de eso quien te tocó Rele, no me digas que "aquel" por que te veías muy happy con tu papelito

Pues si me toco el.

No me digas, a ver cuéntanoslo todo que le escribiste¡

Si ,Rele cuenta cuenta

Ok pues primero…

QUIEN QUIERE PASTEL

AH Vanesa que rico se ve

Si yo lo hice

Espero que no tenga veneno

Jajajajajajaja

Bien probemos el pastel de la Vanesa- Relena come un trozo del pastel y sus amigas hacen lo mismo-

Relenita? Estas bien te ves como…verde

Si es cierto, te encuentras bien Rele, Relena? RELENA

Sally Po pausa el video

bien en que se fijaron?-

en que tienen a Heero en concepto de amargado?

JA JA JA- risa cínica

Seriedad por favor- Sally recorre el video hasta antes de que apareciera Vanesa- ok es ahí miren a Vanesa esta cortando el pastel- pone el video en cámara lenta y se ve como Vanesa lleva dos rebanadas de pastel hacia las chicas, cuando una sombra negra aparece una fracción de segundo de cabeza sobre Vanesa y ella sigue avanzando como si nada y le da una rebanada a Relena y luego a las demás.

Wooo y eso que tiene?

Veamos el segundo video- Sally pone el video #2-

VIDEO

era una cámara que vigilaba el pasillo la cámara apuntaba exactamente a la puerta de la habitación de Silvia noventa y mas a lo lejos se veían otras y las escaleras

Se ve a Silvia salir de su habitación algo soñolienta, tallándose los ojos y cierra su puerta, luego solo se ve como por arte de magia una figura vestida de negro de pies a cabeza atrás de Silvia y un brillo en la mano derecha las tijeras la toma por el cuello y lo corta, luego Silvia esta tirada en el suelo y comenzando a desangrarse, mientras la figura negra se arrodilla junto a ella y hace la seña de silencio, luego solo se ve como desaparece aquel sujeto como una sombra e instantáneamente a parecen toda una bola de chicas enloquecidas gritando y viendo como Silvia moría

FIN DEL VIDEO

Espero no haber sido la única que vio que el sujeto de negro tenía una larga trenza castaña.

Ôò.

_(Al fin termine el 4 cap. Me tarde una eternidad en escribirlo, falta de inspiración, u.u en este episodio casi no me ayudo mi asistente, mas bien conocida como Kazumi Maxwell (i_nconsciente de Tsu: ARDERAS EN EL INFIERNO ? CANALLA)_ u.u estuvo un poco fuera de si este cap., por ser el mas largo es el que tiene menos sentido (¿) oh no? necesito un te. Si, ya se súbitos cambios en la personalidad de Trowis Ô es que siempre eh soñado que es un niño mimado, tierno, dulce y otras cosas cursis. Que bueno que es solo un sueño .ÔU._

_Tsu: jejeje ñacañaca Duo es el asesino yuhuu_

_Una voz: seguramente que la mayoría de los lectores ya lo sabían , sabes no eres buena para el misterio y además no debes comer tantas golosinas antes de escribir, eso hace que escribas puras barbaridades NIÑA ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO _

_Tsu: eres Dios? o.o_

_Una voz: no niña tonta que ya no me recuerdas_

_Tsu: Kazumi?_

_Una voz: NO, soy la vocecilla que oyes en tu cabeza siempre que te sientes sola, inútil, vacía miserable…._

_Tsu: Si, ya te recuerdo _

_Una voz: enserio? _

_Tsu: no _

_Una voz: que acaso no recuerdas mi grave y seductora voz dentro de tu diminuta mente _

_Tsu: Scarlett Anarcal Amatist de las Sombras y la Oscuridad? _

_Scarlett Anarcal Amatist de las Sombras y la Oscuridad: ya era hora no?_

_Tsu: por que diablos oigo la voz de un muy sexy hombre en mi cabeza que tiene un nombre tan largo y de mujer… y no me siento sola ni miserable ni nada de eso?_

_Scarlett Anarcal Amatist de las Sombras y la Oscuridad: Estas enloqueciendo?_

_Tsu: tal vez esa sea la razón, pero por que no tienes un nombre anime o algo así?_

_Scarlett Anarcal Amatist de las Sombras y la Oscuridad: Y COMO CREES QUE VOY A SABERLO? ôô_

_Tsu: S (Scarlett) A (Anarcal) A (amatist) S (sombras) O (oscuridad ) a partir de ahora así te voy a decir SAASO por que me da weba tu nombre _

_SAASO: si lo que digas_

_Tsu: mirando a SAASO _

_SAASO: con tono de fastidio dejen reviews _

_Kazumi Maxwell: holachicosyallegueyasequieneselasesino (hiperactiva) nolopuedocreercomoteatrevisteeresmala,erestonta, yoteodio (apuntando a Tsu) se da cuenta de que no hay nadie a su alrededor adios dejenreviews_

_Una voz a lo lejos: ya lo dije yo muerte a la tramposa mortal_


	5. Q I E T? 5

"Que importa el titulo?" (By Tsubaki)

Capitulo #5: Quien soy.

( _Quinto capitulo al fin , lo que van a leer a continuación puede causar confusión momentánea , pero no se preocupen no es nada incomprensible, eso espero, cualquier comentario desagradable que sea para SAASO si es bueno, para mi que el fue quien me dicto (dentro de mi cabeza) la mitad de este cap. Wiii : ) _

_QUIEN SOY?_

Ahh, que bien dormí, eh? Un momento, esta no es mi habitación. mira hacia la cama de al lado Heero? Heero esta durmiendo que raro, como llegue aquí? -mira a su alrededor y ve un montón de trofeos de atletismo -han de ser de Trowa se quita las sabanas de encima y se va al baño creo que crecí en el transcurso de la noche, me siento mas alto se mira en el espejo del lavabo … … QUE? -casi se infarta -Dios esto debe ser un sueño -sale del baño busca algo de ropa y va al baño de nuevo, se ducha, se viste y sale de la habitación esto no es real

De la habitación de enfrente sale una chica en paños menores y luego un muchacho muy familiar. es el fulano que le aviso a Trowa lo del partido el otro día

eh? Hola Trowa buen día¡ eh? Que te pasa te ves como… raro-

ah? Si bueno pues hoy… no me siento muy bien.

eso no esta bien, tenemos entrenamiento a la 5º hora no se te olvide eh¡

ah… si bueno nos vemos luego.

no puedo creerlo, SOY TROWA camina hacia su habitación ( la de el no la de Trowa)

Trowa ¡

Hola Quatre DIABLOS

Trowa, sabes eh… eh estado considerando lo que me dijiste acerca de que cambiemos de habitación uu y bueno yo…

Mira… Quatre, sabes ahorita algo de prisa y bueno podemos hablar luego si?

O.O? eh? Trowa bueno… yo bueno pensé que tu…

Si, si bueno podemos hablar luego? Si nos vemos luego adiós se fue sin decir palabra alguna y sin voltear a ver a Quatre

O.O Trowa… Trowa…. Trowa ya no me quiere

Rayos rayos todo mundo cree que soy Trowa, como paso esto? me siento tan… poderoso? dobla una esquina y se encuentra en un pasillo lleno de muchachas que lo miran con ensoñación

Buenos días

Buen día lindo

Como amaneciste cariño?

Duo me puedo sentar contigo en clase?

un momento…que tengo colgando de la nuca? …no, no puede ser… no esto no por favor el no… SOY MAXWELL… un momento soy Duo jejeje

Duo

Chicas chicas dont worry hay suficiente Duo para todas jijijiji

nn

pero antes chicas, debo de decirlesalgo MI MOMENTO DE GLORIA …

yo no estaba aquí? O.o? mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que esta enfrente de Duo que esta platicando amenamente con las chicas del pasillo no puede ser ahora quien soy, por favor que sea yo

Eh Heero que estas haciendo aquí creí que estabas dormido

yo también eh si, ejem ya me voy -se aleja de ahí lo mas pronto posible

va caminando y caminando caminando y caminando y de repente se siente mas bajito muy bajito a decir verdad demasiado bajito tan bajito que esta a la rodilla de… Quatre?

Tsuki u.u lo levanta

Que? Quatre me esta cargando…que rayos insertar ladridos oh no

Tsuki… tu si me quieres verdad? llora Tsuki, sabes algo yo creo que Trowa ya no me quiere llora aun mas y se lo lleva a su habitación ni me peló, para que sepas, hoy ni siquiera me ha besado llanto incontrolable ya me va a cortar, lo se, y ni hemos llegado a segunda base abraza a "Tsuki" VOY A MORIR VIRGEN YO LO AMO TANTO Y EL YA NO ESTA INTERESADO EN MI SEGURAMENTE YA ENCONTRO A OTRA PERSONA A QUIEN QUERER, EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO VA A TERMINAR CONMIGO, NO TENEMOS NI UNA SEMANA

QUE?no…no entiendo nada, primero soy Trowa, ignoro a Quatre, luego soy Duo y todas me aman, luego soy Heero y … no pasa nada interesante y… y luego soy un Husky Siberiano de 3 meses de edad y me entero de que Trowa y Quatre "andan" no entiendo nada esto debe ser un sueño

Tsuki VOY AMORIR VIRGEN¡

AHORA EN DONDE ESTOY?mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que esta en un cubiculo del baño ahora quien se supone que soy? se da cuenta de que su portafolios empieza a sonar eh? lo levanta lo abre y saca una laptop rayos, soy Heero otra vez saca la laptop y la abre _TIENES CORREO_ en el e mail dice:

_Hola, cariño, discúlpame por lo de la otra noche en la cena, no volverá a suceder, no me gusta que estemos distanciados, vamos cielo, te espero esta noche a cenar? Di que si por favor._

_Atte. Tu mama que te quiere._

Cierra la laptop y sale del baño Heero tiene madre? se mira en el espejo del baño Maldición soy Stewie el nerd de primer año que anda siempre detrás de Heero O sale del baño esto no puede ser real u.u sale del baño ve a Trowa ahí

Buenos di… O.O reacciona

Buen día Q lo besa como amaneciste n

inconsciente

ôU Quatre?

muerto Xx

.Y Q?

H…Hola

nU que te pasa? lo abraza dime, has pensado en lo que te dije…

QUIERO CAMBIARME DE HABITACION? O.Ou

o .n MUY BIEN lo besa… otra vez te veo a la segunda hora si? Ahora me tengo que ir lo besa… de nuevo hnm n te amo

O.O agonizando yo…también OO muere

se va

muerto

Tengo que ir a clases sale del baño de repente me siento mejor se mira T-T GRACIAS DIOS va corriendo hasta el aula de clases SOY YO, SOY YO entra la salón todas la chicas le sonríen oo? siente que algo ondula tras el llora se da cuenta de que es Duo y que Heero, Quatre y Wufei están en sus asientos como es que llego Quatre aquí si el era yo y estaba en el baño, Y YO QUE HAGO ALLI

Joven Maxwell podría ir a su asiento por favor?

si, si miss Piguins. Mira a Wufei me estoy viendo muy feo O.Ou así se sentirá Duo? va a sentarse

Pero si tenia que ser Maxwell, como de costumbre llegando tarde cómprate un despertador o algo que haga que te levantes temprano quieres? Òó

Como quieres que me despierte temprano si me pase toda la noche estudiando

Es cierto Wufei, Duo no durmió anoche. Se la paso estudiando para el examen que tenemos de dibujo técnico.

Gracias Q, ejem digo Quatre YA VES YA VES

eso no justifica nada

òó un momento, estoy discutiendo conmigo mismo. ¿Cómo supe que Duo estuvo estudiando toda la noche?

Apuesto a que no tienes ni idea de cómo me siento todos los días por como me tratas

no lo se, tu lo sabes, crees que me debería portar mejor contigo Duo?

Nunca me llamas Duo

Por que siempre te llamo por tu apellido?

No…no lo se u.u

Debes saberlo

Me consideras tu amigo?

Tu me consideras tu amigo?

Duo me cree su amigo? Si no lo somos, me gustaría que lo fuéramos

Quisieras?

Si, Wufei…que sientes hacia mi?

le toma por la barbilla y le acerca hacia su rostro aun no te has dado cuenta, de lo que siento por ti?

no me había dado cuenta… le mira fijamente

lo acerca mas a su rostro y lo besa Te quiero Duo

de lo que sentía por…Duo yo… no se que siento por ti

Era de esperárselo, por que no averiguas si sientes algo por mi?

Estas seguro de lo que sientes?

Por supuesto, que crees que sientes por mi?

No lo se, no tengo la menor idea

Por que no le preguntas?

Hnm?

A Duo, si siente algo por mi?

Gracias, por hacerme reaccionar

No, tu me hiciste reaccionar a mi, nn ahora será mejor que vuelvas, o los demás se van a empezar a preocupar

A que hora dejamos el salón?

Que importa el salón?

se mira y se da cuenta de que ya no es Duo

nn adiós

WUFEI DESPIERTA, WUFEI?

Sally? Que paso?

Estábamos viendo el video de cuando Duo mato a Dorothy, luego al parecer se descompuso el VHS por que le cinta quedo como fundida, el olor hizo que te desmayaras, estas bien?

Si, en donde están los demás

fueron a buscar la cinta del asesinato de Kimberly Grey

No se supone que la tenias aquí?

No era la cinta

No? De que era?

Del perro de Quatre jugando con un rollo de papel higiénico y el conserje persiguiéndolo por todo un pasillo

No se supone que las cintas estaban en el casillero de Relena? Que hacia esa cinta ahí?

No lo se, los muchachos fueron a ver si había alguna otra cinta en el casillero

Y Duo?

Práctica de baloncesto

Cuando piensan interceptarlo y hacerle preguntas o lo que sea que le harán?

Aun no estamos seguros, pero como sabe que encontramos su gorra tal vez sea un poco complicado

No creo que haya sido el

Por que? Ya viste las otras cintas no?

Duo no pudo haberlo hecho, alguien debió trucar las cintas

Pues hasta que estemos seguros, asignare a uno de ustedes a acompañarlo a todos lados cuando no estén ocupados, Duo se la pasa en su habitación casi todo el día solo sale los fines de semana

Déjeme hacerlo a mi

Seria mejor que asignemos a Quatre, se siente mas en confianza con el

Quatre? No, por el momento el tiene otro tipo de preocupaciones

¿

Motivos personales

(_ Apuesto a que nadie se lo esperaba jejejejeje, es el cap. mas cortito que he hecho o el 1 es mas corto? A no importa._

_SAASO: bravo en solo 1 día lo escribiste y todo gracias a mi sonrisa de autosuficiencia_

_Tsu: Scarlett Anarcal Amatist de las sombras y la oscuridad… hola _

_SAASO: ah… si hola_

_Tsu: Duito Duito y Wufei wiiii _

_SAASO: basta niña no parece que tengas 12 años, madura_

_Tsu: shhhhh cállate_

_SAASO: que no quieres que diga que tienes 12_

_Tsu: _

_SAASO: que tiene de malo? Deberías estar orgullosa, que niña de 12 años se la pasa enfrente de su computadora escribiendo y no yendo al cine con sus amigas, ni siquiera tienes novio?_

_Tsu: amo a mi computadora O.O y los G-Boys_

_SAASO: amas a todos los personajes de anime que te parecen. Como dices tu: **KAWAII **_

_Tsu: nn_

_SAASO: oye, una pregunta por que Quatre tiene un perro_

_Tsu: siempre eh querido tener un Husky Siberiano O.O _

_SAASO: _

_Tsu: nn_

_SAASO: también siempre has querido tener novio  y te das cuenta que prácticamente Wufei se besó a si mismo?_

_Tsu: Si nn ………O.O T-T te odio maldito empieza a golpearse le cabeza SAL DE AHÍ BASTARDO PELEA COMO UN HOMBRE_

_SAASO: muajajajajajajajajaja risa diabólica_

_Tsu: dilo ya para que nos podamos ir ToT_

_SAASO: riendo histéricamente DEJEN REVIEWS _

_Kazumi Maxwell: ya llegue otra vez, y no estoy hiperactiva mira a todos lados ya me dejaron otra vez BUUUAAAAAAAA TToTT dejen reviews _

_Saaso: tonta mortal, lo hiciste otra vez_

_Kazumi: ñaca ñaca XP_


	6. Q I E T? 6

Capítulo #6: "El señor de los… anillos"

_(JE JE JE holas a todos hoy estoy asquerosamente feliz y por lo tanto haré una escena LEMON en este cap. Wiiiiii SAASO: niña de 12 años haciendo lemon, las nuevas generaciones cada vez están peor Tsu: MUAJAJAJAJAJA SAASO: que voy a hacer contigo, sollo me queda mandar malas vibras a tu cerebro Tsu: yeah (como ED de crack yankers) malas vibras Yeah SAASO:... )_

PARTE NARRADA POR WUFEI.

Iba saliendo de aquella habitación, después de terminar de hablar con Sally, pude convencerla de que me dejara ser el vigilante de Duo y eso en realidad se lo agradecí mucho, aunque ciertamente me puede dar cuenta de que Sally se extrañó mucho por mi petición. Ahora estaba en un dilema; investigar a Duo y descubrir que es culpable, aceptarlo y luego delatarlo, o todo lo contrario, que sea inocente, avisarle de los videos y de las suposiciones de los demás y … si me sobraba algo de tiempo podríamos ser ejem…amigos u.uU

y así emprendí mi camino hasta el gimnasio esperando encontrarlo con el uniforme de baloncesto y luciéndose como siempre, pero no fue así, cuando entre lo vi. Acostado en la banca con lo que parecía una bolsa de agua en la cabeza.

Maxwell?- le llame algo confuso y me senté en la banca, junto a el.

Ah? Hola Wufei- me saludo enderezándose torpemente y sujetando la bolsa contra su cabeza - El entrenador dijo que seria buena idea jugar quemados antes del entrenamiento…para calentar- explicó- y dime, que haces aquí? Te mandaron a llamarme, o…?

No, solo vine a ver- no se me ocurrió una mejor excusa, como podría pensar teniendo un par de enormes ojos violetas mirándome tan de cerca.

A ver? oo, quieres entrar al equipo? – me pregunto con un rostro que reflejaba un desconcierto total

No, a decir verdad me pidieron que te vigilara…- iba a soltarlo todo, pero…- Sally me pidió que lo hiciera por que… según el asesino va tras estudiantes con notoriedad en el colegio- y no lo hice , aunque me acababa de dar cuenta de que lo que había dicho era muy cierto, tan cierto que me dio un par de locas ideas, como encuestar a los alumnos sobre los populares de la escuela… vivos

Si, tienes razón, todos los asesinados tenían cierta fama en la escuela, y eso que al principio creíamos que era por el poder político, al parecer ya todas las victimas tienen algo en común, tal vez no tardemos tanto en dar con el asesino- todo el rato había estado presenciando el juego, luego de volteó, y con una enorme sonrisa me preguntó- no lo crees?

Si, si, claro- yo estaba embelesado con esas orbes preciosas que me carcomían. En menos de un día desperté de un sueño que había tenido desde que le conozco, me conocí, me odié y cuando desperté lo comprendí todo, había actuado como una niña de primaria, que molesta a algún niño por que le gusta, solo que yo no sabia que me gustaba y ahora que lo se, que se supone que debo hacer, debo darle un nuevo rumbo a mi vida o es que acaso debo ignorar aquella muy extraña visión en la que mi mente cambiaba de cuerpo? Confesarle lo que siento? Que todo tome su curso, y que alguien me de una señal

Oye Wufei, en que tanto piensas? Ô.ô- me saco de mis pensamientos, esa era mi señal, decirle lo que pienso?

No, no es nada- si esa fue mi señal, la desperdicie muy mal -,-

Y así, yo le seguí a todos lados por el resto del día, después de salir del entrenamiento de básquet, me senté junto a el en todas las clases. Ese fue mi día, incluso tenia que dormir en su cuarto, Quatre se cambio a la habitación de Trowa y Heero a la mía. Y para no hacerla mas larga, digo que mientras el se duchaba yo tenia que estar sentado en el escusado esperando a que termine, y oigan, eso es mucho tiempo, cuanto tiempo se habrá tardado Duo en lavarse el cabello? 45 minutos? Una hora? Mas? Ahhhh y que pensaba Duo? pues Sally se tomo la molestia de decirle que le vigilaría mientras se bañaba por si el asesino trataba de entrar por la ventanilla del baño, lo que en realidad pensaba era que Duo se escaparía por que seguramente ya se había enterado que nosotros sabíamos que el era el susodicho homicida, pues yo no estaba seguro si el era el asesino o no, pero yo creía ciegamente en que no lo era aun teniendo tantas pruebas en su contra.

LEVANTATE WUFEI

?- ya había pasado una semana desde que me dieron la misión de vigilarle y enserio, quien pensaría que iba a durar tanto tiempo esta misión? Casi un mes ya había transcurrido y todavía oía a Sally preguntar " todavía no es seguro?" para ese entonces Duo y yo ya éramos amigos, por así decirlo ya no era tan trabajoso seguirlo a todos lados, ya me había acostumbrado a su ritmo y que en realidad comenzaba a agradarme.

Wufei despierta que vamos a llegar tarde-así me despertaba todos los días, yo acostumbraba a levantarme a las 5 y así me daba tiempo para bañarme, alistarme y toda la demás rutina, pero Duo se levantaba a las 6 se bañaba en 10 minutos (no se lavaba el cabello) se peinaba y la rutina otra vez… pues Duo se despertaba en la madrugada, apagaba mi despertador y yo dormía una hora mas, y Duo se levantaba por la alarma vibrante de su celular y como yo no la oía, el me despertaba y nos alistábamos a la carrera.

Yo me baño primero Duo - tenia que pelearle

Por que, si yo ya tenia todo listo para entrar al baño

Tu te tardas mucho y no puedo adelantar nada mientras te bañas

Pero si me baño rápido

Pero yo me baño mas rápido- y así perdíamos valioso tiempo

Ahhhhh

AHHHHHH- yo siempre gano

Un día típico en la escuela, ya ni siquiera parecía que se habían cometido "algunos" homicidios, y eso que solo había pasado una semana, vaya como se olvidan de las cosas los estudiantes , hoy teníamos clase de literatura, el trabajo seguramente iba a ser sobre la trilogía del señor de los anillos, habíamos estado estudiando a Tolkien casi todo el semestre, y como ultimo y mas importante, el reporte sobre los tres libros, Quatre reía cada vez que alguien hablaba del dichoso trabajo, un día se me ocurrió preguntarle PORQUE? Y el me respondió con una sonora risa. Ya mas tranquilo y algo sonrojado me platico de las barbaridades que había hecho Duo con los trabajos anteriores, en pocas palabras YO no me iba a disfrazar de ningunos de esos personajes ridículos de las películas, Quatre me dijo que Duo le había ya invitado a la "función" en nuestro cuarto cuando terminaran las clases.

Habían pasado ya las ultimas clases del día y no me imaginaba lo que haría Duo con mi dignidad, como sabe lo orgullosos que soy no creo que piense que gustoso me voy a disfrazar de algún personaje se esos, aunque se oiga divertido, NO repito NO VOY VESTIRME ESTUPIDAMENTE PARA DUO

Estaba sentado frente al televisor de pantalla gigante, a mi lado había un hobbit, a su lado había un elfo, del otro lado estaba el "gollum", al lado del elfo estaba como Duo le llamaba "el oh gran rey" y al lado de este, otro hobbit y al lado del "gollum" estaba un anciano muy…blanco, entre toda la multitud estaba yo, simplemente Wufei sin disfraz ni nada.

Entre la poca distancia que había entre nosotros y la televisión había mucha, pero mucha, muchísima comida chatarra, según Quatre y Duo eso lo hace mas interesante, según yo toda esa comida podría alimentarnos a todos por una semana, ellos solo rieron y empezaron a abrir la cantidad de bolsas de frituras mientras los demás se servían gaseosas, pizza y algo que no podría faltar…nachos con queso. Ya habían empezado a comer cuando Duo _"presionó"_ el botón para iniciar la primera película.

Hay Duo, como cuanto tiempo vamos a tardar viendo todas las películas?

ejem ejem, Wufei, no soy Duo, SOY FRODO

Ok… Frodo, como cuanto vamos a tardar?

Como diez horas

QUEE? Vamos a tardar tanto?

Sip, y en lo que le ponemos pausas, los intermedios, y cuando le retrocedemos…

Un momento, Quatre, como que le retrocedemos, no hay necesidad de retrocederle, ni de pausarle

Ejem… Wufei, el no es Quatre, el es mi mejor amigo SAM

En la película se ve mas gordo y no es tan rubio

Se modernizó...e hizo dieta

oye SAM dile a tu perro que saque su hocico de mis nachos

GANDALF EL BLANCO… no es un perro, es el gollum.

Ah, por eso el taparrabos del pobre perr… ejem "gollum".

No puedo creerlo Heero, tu les sigues el juego?

Ejem…

SI YA SE NO ES HEERO, ES GANDALF EN BLANCO, con todo y peluca y barba falsa.

oye me obligaron.

y no te resististe?

no pude, mucha presion...

ya cállense no dejan ver la película

Duo… es decir Frodo…TODAVIA NO EMPIEZA

Y QUE, ESTOY VIENDO LOS CORTOS

Ejem…Frodo, no le has puesto play, por lo tanto no hay cortos

Ohhhh, su majestad usted es tan sabio

Ahh pero si es solo Trowa, no es un rey

es mi rey (N.A: adivinen quien pensó eso)

Wufei claro que es un rey, es Aragorn

Alguien máteme por favor

Yo te mato

Ey no me apuntes con esa cosa

No es una cosa, es una flecha Wufei.

FRODOPOR QUE DIABLOS TENIAS QUE INVITAR A ZECHS

NO ES ZECHS

YA SE, ES LEGOLAS

ES MILIARDO PEACECRAFT

ES EL CONDE RAYO

ES UN ELFO

GUAF GUAF insertar ladridos

ES ZECHS MARQUISE

ES UN FULANO

HOLA

SOY LEGOLAS

SI, ES LEGOLAS

GUAUF GUAF insertar ladridosAAAAUUUUUUUUU /insertar aullido

SAM CALLA AL GOLLUM

GULLUM, CALLATE

insertar silencio incomodo

insertar ruido de grillos

insertar sonido de alguien tosiendoCOF COF

ejem… Frodo, como que ya pones la película…

si, verdad U-

Duo puso al fin la película y la verdad yo nunca la había visto y me pareció muy buena, en esos momentos, sentí la paz como nunca había sentido, todos nosotros, incluso Zechs que había sufrido una prolongada depresión por su hermana, sentados si hacer nada mas que ver la película, lo único que se oía eran las gaseosas al abrirse y los fritos al morderse uno que otro suspiro, creo que todos se olvidaron de que Duo era el "presunto" asesino del colegio, pero viéndolo ahí sentado comiendo como un cerdo se veía completamente inocente, con esa enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro y esos estanques violetas viendo fijamente al televisor, con una expresión abobada. Quien creería que ese ser tan maravilloso podría hacer alguna maldad?

PARTE NARRADA POR ARAGORN…EJEM TROWA.

me hallo aquí, sentado frente al televisor viendo el señor de los anillos , la primera parte, que raro me siento vestido así, Duo me trata como si en realidad fuera un rey, puedo decir que es un poco incomodo, pero al oír la risita de Quatre puedo tranquilizarme y no apartar a Duo de un golpe, mmm, creo que si lo hiciera Wufei se enfadaría mucho conmigo, lo he observado mucho durante la película, y siempre lo encuentro mirando a Duo, como analizándolo. Duo come como un cerdo y no se da cuenta, pero yo se que a Wufei le gusta Duo.

Heero mira constantemente a Zechs no estoy seguro en su forma de mirarlo, con ese rostro inexpresivo seria lo mismo tratar de leer un libro en blanco, seguramente seria mas fácil leer un libro en blanco. Zechs… Zechs en cualquier momento pedirá a Duo que ponga pausa a la película, ya bebió como cinco sodas seguidas, seguro que cuando pausen la película Wufei se irrita y el y Duo discutirán…otra vez.

Quatre suspiro Quatre para mi es algo precioso, se vista como se vista (o se disfrace) es alguien divino, en el transcurso de media hora de película, me ha sorprendido ya dos veces mirándole, sonrío cuando recuerdo su expresión, cuando se da cuenta de que le miro el aparta la vista y se sonroja, que lindo se ve así, es la misma expresión que cuando le pedí que se mudara conmigo, bueno no tanto a si, pero se ve igual de precioso . hoy pienso… bueno… no creo que siquiera sea conveniente pensarlo, me sonrojo… u como he oído a Duo decirle a Quatre, "pasar a segunda base" tardé un poco en comprender a que se refería, Quatre querría pasar a segunda base?... la misma pregunta me da escalofríos, y si no quisiera, y yo si, solo imaginármelo, entregándose con todo el amor del mundo, entregándose en mis brazos para pasar una noche llena de cariño y una pasional locura.(esos pensamientos causan reacciones inesperadas en mi cuerpo O)

si , lo acepto, en ocasiones…envidio al perro, es decir Gollum, bueno a Tsuki, ese animal, aunque parezca absurdo, cuando lo veo ahí recostado en las piernas de Quatre o mientras duerme siempre tiene que estar a su lado en SU cama y…y cuando veo al mugre perro BESANDO a MI novio, es insoportable. Aunque así el dicho "el mejor amigo del hombre" salga a relucir no lo soporto, ese cachorro llenando de babas a mi Quatre… AHHHH y si, el si puede tener a SU perro y a SU amiga esa de la banda y otras gentes que no me molestare en nombrar; yo no puedo veo su mirada, esa que me hace sentir culpable cuando en los entrenamientos alguien menciona a Kim o cuando alguna chica llega corriendo y me entrega algún sobre rosado, bien perfumado y sellado con un beso…ahhhh eso si le enoja o será que se pone celoso ¢?… O TAL VEZ PIENSE QUE NO LO QUIERO oU, si es así, tengo que demostrarle que LO AMO …y que mejor manera que pasando a segunda base, n una cena a la luz de las velas… bajo la luz de la luna llena que toca en esta noche, rosas rojas, canela…mmmm… la canela es tan sexy, bueno es un afrodisíaco y eso la hace ser sexy pero solo pensar en Quatre cubierto con canela y crema chantillí…

me disculpan? Voy al baño o

ok su majestad, pero no se tarde, no quiere que le pongamos pausa?.

No, así esta bien nU bañobañobañobaño BAÑO BAÑO AHORA BAÑO

Ok n bueno, cuando salí del baño, Zechs estaba ahí en la puerta esperando su turno y a decir verdad se veía…desesperado, tan solo puse un pie fuera del baño Zechs entro como alma que lleva el diablo. Como supuse que pasaría Wufei estaba discutiendo con Frodo.

ahh no se para que le pones pausa solo vamos a perder mas tiempo, no vamos a terminar de ver TODAS las películas.

es mejor que veamos les películas como iba a esperar el de literatura que leamos todos los libros en una noche?

ahhh no entendiste, no eran todos los libros solo era saber de que se trataban

y?...Y? de todas formas es mejor ver las películas

Me senté otra vez, en mi respectivo lugar, aunque yo quisiera sentarme al lado de ya saben quien y también patear a ya saben que… JÁ que se muera el perro

PERTE NARRADA POR…CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAN…Quatre Raberba Winner

Que estará pensando Trowa? Por que mira de esa forma a mi gollum, luego se voltea y me mira lujuriosamente, será que es hoy? serÿ SERA? será que hoy pasaremos a segunda base? y si es hoy? Que voy a hacer?

ahhhhhhh. Que me ven? QUE ME VEN?

Ehhhh, no no es nada AMIGO SAM.

OO eh? Bueno.

por que me ven todos así? Que tengo algo en la cara? Además del queso de los nachos? Ya dejen de vermeahhh estoy sonrojado, Trowa me esta viendo como si fuera un loco o algo así, es eso? O será solo producto de mi imaginación, AHHHH estoy muy nervioso, siento que muy pronto voy a dejar de ser taaaaan inocente o.o y si es hoy, y si hoy dejo de ser virgen? eh? EH? Y si es hoy el día en que Trowa y yo tengamos… relaciones por primera vez, eh deseado tanto eso, no se ni cuantas veces lo he soñado…y he despertado de golpe y muy húmedo uu. mejor me pongo de lleno en la peli, aunque ya la vi muchas veces y ya leí los libros, no puedo dejar de pensar en Trowa, supongo que esto es estar enamorado no, suspiro no adivinare si es hoy, hoy me entrego, sea lo correcto o no, tiene que ser hoy. Ya no puedo soportarlo… ah, que bueno que ya salio Zechs del baño, creí que se había ahogado

Quatre miraba la pantalla, pero en realidad no parecía prestarle atención, con la mirada algo empañada volteo a verme, tenia el rostro sonrojado, volteo la mirada de nuevo a la pantalla, no quería verlo así, se veía como reprimido, le hice una seña para que me viera afuera del cuarto.

Le obedecí, no se que estaría pensando, querría decirme algo?.

Afuera le pedí una explicación, que le sucedía? Por que se veía tan apachurrado?.

no era que no quisiera ver la película, es que tengo algo de sueño , tuve que responderle, como decirle que deseaba ser suyo esta noche

se puso rojo otra vez, eso no era normal en el, algo no andaba bien, si, tiene sueño como no…

Quatre, no sabes mentir…

no, no se, pero que te digo.

Por que no me dices que te sucede?- me le acerque..

se acerco y me abrazo, me encanta estar en sus brazos…

el me abrazó también, se estiro un poco a la altura de mi rostro y me besó, su aroma me hace desear mas de el, pero siento que ni el ni yo estamos listos

Me acurruqué en sus brazos y sentí sus labios en mi frente,

creí oír algo, algo salir de el, de sus labios, me creí alucinado, tenia que volver a oírlo

Quieres ir a la habitación?

Me dijo muy apenado, para que ir a la habitación? Para que mas o es que me estoy precipitando demasiado?

Trowa abrazó a su Q y comenzó a besar su rostro, Quatre ya estaba colorado por la situación, esa noche enserio esperaba que pasara algo mas, sintió como Trowa comenzó a bajar hasta su cuello y besarlo, cada vez con mas entusiasmo hasta que los besos se convirtieron en ligeras mordidas y lamidas, lentamente entre la pasión del momento empezaron a avanzar hacia su habitación que no estaba a mas de metro y medio de donde se encontraban, sin embargo estaban en pleno pasillo, vulnerables a la mirada que gente que pasara por ahí, tenían que llegar pero parecía que se estuviesen comiendo mutuamente, no se querían separar, claro en algún momento tendrían que respirar. Chocaron con la puerta de su cuarto y sin dejar de abrazar a Quatre, Trowa tanteo su bolsillo para sacar la llave y con torpeza comento a abrir la puerta, se oyó como cedió la cerradura y cuando se disponía Trowa a girar la manija, se dio cuenta de una figura femenina que los observaba desde la puerta de la habitación de Duo y Wufei, Quatre también se dio cuenta y se separaron como por fuerzas divinas respirando agitadamente. La chica había visto demasiado, y aunque ya no se besaban seguían en la comprometedora posición, luego les cayó el veinte y se separaron muy apenados y sonrojados. La chica llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla, una blusa azul marino algo suelta y una chamarra roja amarrada a la cintura la cual hacia juego con los convers y la gorra roja, el cabello azul oscuro y corto estaba revuelto bajo esta.

me hubiera esperado muchas cosas, pero no esto- la chica comenzó a reír al tiempo en que se quitaba la gorra de yanqui.-Tanto tiempo chicos, no preguntare como han estado, parece que bien

Hilde?- repitieron Trowa y Quatre al unisono. Hilde se acerco a ellos y los abrazó.

Que haces aquí Hilde? viniste de visita?- pregunto Quatre de forma afectuosa

Pues la verdad he venido a ayudarles, se que tienes ciertos problemas aquí en la escuela- Hilde le puso un tono a la conversación como de agente secreto, FBI y esas cosas.

Y en que has venido a ayudar?

Pues miren, ya tengo una información sobre el asesino.

Hmmm. Hilde, el asesino es Duo, tenemos pruebas, pero no le hemos mandado a arrestar. Hilde se volteo hacia Quatre esperando que este le explicara mejor, claro que este no tenia la intención de hacerlo-Pero, haber que habías averiguado?

En primero que es de nuestra edad, es europeo (a), estudia o estudió en esta escuela, era deportista, no se que practicaba, le gustan las fresas con crema y es fan de Dawson´s Creek.

…Ôô? Como conseguiste esa información?

Tengo mis fuentes, y a simple viste parece que es Duo no, pero Duo no es europeo y no le gusta Dawson´s Creek.

Ejem, si le gusta, hace una semana se compro la serie completa

si tus fuentes son fiables…

NO…NO SIGAN AL GOLLUM…..GUAF GUAF

Eh bueno por que no pasas a saludar a los demás, ya luego nos platicas con detalle

Ok Q, tengo una idea que quisiera compartir con ustedes, se las contare luego si, a propósito tengo curiosidad por saber por que están vestidos a si¡

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_Tsu: Chan ahan chaaaaaaaan que idea tendrá Hilde, será inteligente?_

_SAASO: será estúpida? _

_Tsu: jijiji_

_SAASO: y a propósito por que metiste a Dawson´s Creek?_

_Tsu: me fascina la seriea ti no?_

_SAASO: pues…_

_Tsu: _

_SAASO: ok si, me gusta la serie y a quien no? _

_Tsu: James Van Der Beek es un bombón_

_SAASO: si lo que digas _

_Tsu: y bien Saasito no me dejo hacer lemon u.u_

_SAASO: claro, como iba a dejarte hacerlo òó_

_Tsu: TT algun dia …_

_SAASO : pero mientras llega ese día…_

_Tsu: esta bien uu_

_SAASO: oki veo que entendiste… dejen reviews_

_Kazumi: hola_

_SAASO: oops, se nos acabo el tiempo aire adios adios apaguen las luces_

_se apagan las luces_

_Kazumi: oye eso no es justo camina buscando a los demás no veo no veo se tropieza_

_SAASO: jejeje ok prendan la luz._


End file.
